Hidden Secrets
by mindless scribbles
Summary: What happens when Nate from Connect 3 finds out that Alex Russo wasn't totally honest with him? And what happens when Alex finds out that Nate's been keeping a secret or two himself? Sequel to A Summer to Remember. Nate/Alex
1. Home from camp

**Alright, after you guys reviewed and voted, it's pretty clear most of you wanted the sequel to A Summer to Remember. :) Just in case you didn't read that, I suggest you do, because well...that's usually how people read sequels and stuff. I mean you don't have to...but anyway, here's Chapter one of the sequel to A Summer to Remember, Hidden Secrets!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter One**

"So, did you have fun at Camp Rockamania?" Justin asked, smirking. He probably thought Alex was going to complain about Camp Rock for hours.

"As a matter of face, I did." Alex replied, satisfied by the disappearance of the smirk on Justin's face. "And did you have fun doing your little geek project?" She looked around as if looking for the project.

"Um, yeah, see," Justin stuttered, "It didn't actually work because I put the worms in the microwave and they blew up."

Alex stared at Justin, then, realizing he wasn't joking, burst out laughing. "You put worms in the _microwave_?"

Justin looked a little hurt. "Yeah, it was all part of the experiment!"

Alex, still laughing, headed upstairs to put her stuff away. Justin looked at Max. "Did something happen during camp that made her this happy?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, remember that kid from 7 years ago? Nate? He lived next door to us and they met at camp, then became boyfriend and girlfriend in 3 days. What a shock." He made little whirly motions with his hands then ran up the stairs to check on 3 week old peanut butter sandwich.

Justin looked around, and seeing that there was no one around, went to the shop to get his parents. "Mom! Dad! Alex and Max are back!"

Theresa looked at Jerry and her eyes lit up. "My babies! They're back!" She ran inside.

Jerry looked at Theresa with a weird look on his face. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever married that woman." He whispered to Justin.

They followed Theresa inside, seeing her hug Alex and Max as if she hadn't seen them in years.

"Alex! Maxie!" she was saying, "I've missed you so much!"

"Mom," Alex said, trying to pull away. "We know you've missed us, and you don't have to choke us to let us know that."

Theresa let them go, sighing happily. "I'm sorry, it's just I've missed seeing your faces inside this house every morning! Did you kids have fun?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah! And I met Connie Torres, your cousin."

Theresa's eyes widened. "You did? That's great!" She started to hug Alex again but Alex ran to the other side of the room just in time.

"And remember Nate?" Alex asked, "My best friend that lived next door to us 7 years ago?"

Theresa and Jerry nodded. They liked that little kid, Alex always had fun with him.

"Well I met him at camp too! He's part of the Connect 3 now." Alex told them, smiling proudly for her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see his adorable face again.

"And," Max added, "He's now her boyfriend."

Theresa's eyes got bigger with tears. "Oh my little girl's growing up!"

Jerry looked thoughtful. "I always knew you two would get together somehow. He'd better visit sometime, I'd like to talk about baseball with him again."

"That's the great part," Alex smiled, "He's coming to New York for one whole year!"

"He is?" Justin and Max asked at the same time.

"Yeah!" Alex said, clearly excited for the big day to come.

Theresa looked at Jerry. "Oh we have to invite his family over for dinner! We have to make something delicious! When's he coming?" She looked at Alex, waiting for the answer.

"In a week."

The phone rang just as Theresa gasped. She quickly ran to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi Connie!"

Alex pointed at the phone. "Connie is Mitchie's mom! She makes the best food ever!"

Jerry's eyebrows went up. "Better than our food?"

"Uh," Alex said, thinking of an answer that he would believe, "Uh no, of course not! It's just that it's the best food at camp."

Suddenly, Jerry looked at Alex sternly. "You didn't tell anyone about your wizard powers did you?"

"No, of course not! I didn't even have them so I wouldn't have been able to prove it anyway." She laughed it off as if it wasn't an important thing. "Oh by the way, I'd like to have them back now."

"Me too!" Max joined in.

Jerry gave them back without protesting, glad that his kids weren't talking about their powers without parents around.

"Oh yes! Alex will be so happy!" Theresa exclaimed.

She locked herself and the phone in a room and blabbered on and on with Connie about something Alex couldn't understand. The only parts she could hear were 'Alex will be so surprised!', and 'We had a dog once that pooped all over the carpet!' That wasn't exactly what Alex wanted to hear.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Mitchie asked for the third time.

"No, Mitchie!" Connie replied, "Be patient. We only have about ten miles to go."

Mitchie slumped back in her seat. She had done the lame crossword puzzles her dad had given her to do, talked to Shane about six times, eaten two bars of chocolate, and they still weren't there. Waiting to see the surprised look Alex's face was going to have was just too unbearable.

Shane had tried to get her to cheer up with the news that he and Jason were coming along to New York with Nate. At first she'd been all excited but afterward, after hanging up, she was back down to her gloomy mood.

"We're almost there." Connie promised. Her dad nodded in agreement, still absorbed in that boring old crossword puzzle about Abe Lincoln. Who actually knows real info about the president anyway?

Mitchie stared out the window, listening to the hamburger meats in the trunk bounce up and down. The boxes were moving around, giving a scraping noise to listen to.

Connie turned into a driveway on a street, right in front of a sandwich shop. "We're here!"

Mitchie jumped out the door. "Yes!" She raced to the front door of the house and knocked loudly, hoping the door would open quickly. Besides the fact that she was excited to see Alex, she also needed to go to the bathroom. Badly.

Alex opened the door, expecting another Girl Scout selling cookies or something. She looked at Mitchie, not quite recognizing her yet. Then her eyes got wider and wider and she screamed, pulling Mitchie into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie! You're here!" she said.

Mitchie laughed. "That was my surprise. We moved here! Aren't you glad you waited this long to find it out?"

Alex let her go and glared at her. "No, I would've liked to know right before camp ended!"

Mitchie stepped inside. "Well you know now, so no need to get all mad, and where's the bathroom?"

Alex pointed to a door. "There. I'll go get my mom and dad so you guys can meet them."

She pulled the door open. "Mom! Dad! Mitchie's here!" she yelled.

Her parents came running into the house with sandwich bread loaves in their hands. "Where?" Theresa asked. She threw her loaf into her husband's hands and ran outside to greet them. "Oh, Connie!"

Connie turned around and grinned. "Theresa! How are you? This is my husband, Dave." **(A/N: I don't know what his name was, so I just made it up. :D) **

Theresa grinned and shook Dave's hand. "Jerry! Come out here!" She yelled.

Jerry came running out, this time with no bread in his hands.

"This is Jerry. Alex, Max, and Justin are inside the house."

"Oh I've met Alex and Max. They're very cute!" Connie said, following her sister.

"Wait 'till you see Justin." Jerry said.

They went into the house, only to find the living room empty. Alex and Mitchie had gone to Alex's room to talk, Justin was somewhere talking to Miranda, and Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, wait here." Theresa said, she ran up the stairs and hollered, "Kids! Come down here!"

Alex and Mitchie came bounding down the steps. "What? What is it?"

Max came running down, half his face covered in green goo. Justin came, still talking on the phone with Miranda.

"Kids, this is Connie."

Justin dropped the phone. "Whoa! You look exactly like each other!" Then, realizing he'd just dropped the phone while talking to his girlfriend, he hastily picked it up and told her 'he'd call her right back.'

Theresa faced the adults. "Well," She said, clapping her hands, "Let me show you around!"

Mitchie and Alex watched them march into the shop one by one. It was a pretty funny scene; they adults kinda looked like soldiers. They ran upstairs back into Alex's room.

Mitchie and her family actually knew about Theresa's family being wizards, so Alex didn't need to hide anything from Mitchie. She liked it that way; she wouldn't have to lie about why there was a wand in her room and why it glowed everytime she said a spell.

"Alex, are you ever going to tell Nate about being a wizard?" Mitchie asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well I'm sure I'll have to tell him sometime. We can't keep secrets from each other, he's been honest with me since the beginning."

"Why don't you tell him when he comes back to New York?" Mitchie suggested.

"But how will I say it? He'll probably laugh in my face." Alex said. "Plus, my dad was all 'Did you tell anybody about being a wizard?', and I'm sure he doesn't want me to tell anybody else. I mean, I haven't even told Harper."

"But you've gotta tell him sometime." Mitchie reminded her.

Alex sighed. "Yeah. I just need to figure out a way."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chappy! Hope you liked it, next chapter will be out soon. And if I don't get enough reviews, I'm gonna start charging you guys! :) Review!**


	2. Secrets

**Thanks for reviewing! :) 11 reviews is awesome for the first chappy!**

**Hey...did anybody notice that in the bus to the DC games Selena & Nick were sitting next to each other? And didn't Selena look kinda sad when she found out she wasn't going to be on the same team as Nick? Anybody notice that? They look so cute together! :D Anyways...**

**Okay, well here's the second chappy! You find out Nate's secret. Ooh, suspenseful, huh? :)**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Natey! It's Steph. Call me back!"

"Nate! Are you home yet? Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Hi, it's meee! Hope you had fun at camp. Call me back!"

Nate groaned as he played another message on his cell phone from Stephanie. Seven messages to go. He decided to just delete all of them, they were all pretty much the same. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket just as Shane came down the hallway.

"Getting calls from Stephanie, I presume." Shane said in his 'wise guy' voice. He crossed his arms and sat down, smirking.

Nate sighed. No need to deny it, Shane knew everything.

"She's called me fourteen times!" Nate whined. He couldn't help but think how much he sounded like Jason when he whined. The same voice, the same whiny attitude, it was kinda nerve-racking.

"Dude, I can't believe you agreed to go out with Alex when you were still going out with Steph." Shane said, smelling a pillow. "How exactly are you planning to break the news to both Alex and Steph?"

"I don't know!" Nate said, his voice getting whinier, "If I tell Alex, she'll flip, and if I tell Steph, she'll flip out even more! You're the romance dude! Tell me what to do!" He shakily pointed a finger at Shane.

Shane threw the pillow back. "Personally, I think you go better with Alex. Steph's too...hyper and clingy. Alex's way more laid back and fun."

"That doesn't help me!" Nate said.

Shane stood up. Nate pushed him back down onto the chair he was sitting on. "Help me!" Nate wailed.

Shane sighed and sat back into the chair to get comfortable. He knew that this was probably going to be a very long talk.

* * *

"He's coming today! He's coming today!" Alex squealed, jumping up and down.

Mitchie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She'd slept over at Alex's instead of going to the new house her parents went back to because the house would've been filled with boxes and there was no way she would've been able to sleep. Now she was regretting the choice, since she was being woken up at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

Alex ran over to her closet and found something nice to wear. Mitchie sat there in her sleeping bag, staring blankly in Alex's direction. Alex picked out something from the closet and threw it at Mitchie.

"Alex?" Theresa mumbled, stepping inside the room. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Nate's coming today and she's super excited." Mitchie explained, getting up.

"But it's only 8 o'clock!" Theresa complained. "Go back to sleep girls. He's not coming until late in the afternoon!" She stepped back into the hallway and shuffled back toward her bedroom.

Alex waited until she was sure Theresa couldn't hear her and she sprang back up, going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth super fast.

"Alex? Seriously. It's only 8. Go back to sleep." Mitchie said, crawling back into her sleeping bag.

"You should be excited too." Alex said, "Shane's coming!"

Mitchie ignored her and fell back asleep. Alex groaned but went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She poured a bowl of cereal and sat down, looking at the brochure of Camp Rock. She couldn't believe that she wasn't excited in the beginning. If she hadn't gone, she would've never met Mitchie or Nate.

Max screamed from upstairs. Alex ran up, two steps at a time. Max hardly ever screamed. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Max?" Alex asked. Her parents were coming too, so everybody must've heard the loud scream.

Max pointed at a huge tarantula near the window. "There's a--a-- huge spider there!"

Alex knew how scared Max was about spiders, and she felt the same way, so she pulled him out the door. Her parents were still mumbling things about 'what time is it?' and 'how are we supposed to get this thing out?'

Jerry finally lured the thing into a box and put it outside. Alex just hoped the thing hadn't had babies or anything. She went back downstairs, only to find that her bowl of cereal was gone and Mitchie was sitting in her spot at the table.

"Oh, hey Alex." Mitchie said, grinning. She'd clearly been woken up. "I finished your bowl of cereal."

Alex sighed and sat down. She didn't really care anymore, considering she had just seen a huge tarantula in Max's room. It wasn't really a surprise that it chose Max's room; his room was filled with rotten pizza slices and 3-week old sandwiches.

"Let's go." Mitchie said, heading for the door.

"Go where?" Alex asked, not moving. "It's eight in the morning on a Saturday."

"I want a tour of the city. And before Shane comes too. So that way, we can show them around like we've been here before and we know where everything is, even though I really don't." Mitchie explained.

Alex yawned. "Fine." She stood up and grabbed the house keys, then ran out the door.

* * *

"Nate?" Shane asked. They were in a regular car, no limo this time. Apparently, Nate had gotten bored with Jason's story about how the birdhouse had a made a huge difference in the number of birds that appeared on his lawn and fallen asleep.

A snore was Shane's answer. "Wow," he said, "I can't wait to tell your girlfriend that you snore."

Nate sat up. "What? What happened?"

Shane smirked. "Now I know what to tell you when you're asleep. Steph called you again."

Nate groaned and smacked his head. "Why?"

"She wanted to tell you that, uh, she'll be meeting you in New York." Shane said, not sure how Nate was going to take that news.

"What?!" Nate yelled.

"Quiet down!" Jason whispered from the front seat. "My birdies are sleeping!" He was holding a container with two birds inside.

"How did she know we were going to New York?!" Nate whispered furiously.

"Well, you know, news about us spread quickly." Shane said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"When is she going?" Nate asked.

"About a week. She didn't say the exact date. She wants to 'surprise' you." Shane replied. He hesitated, but asked, "What are you going to tell Alex?"

"I don't know! And how am I supposed to break up with Steph? She's going to get revenge on me if I do!" Nate said, covering his face in his hands.

"Maybe you should just tell Alex when we get there." Shane suggested, "If she's really your best friend/girlfriend, she'd understand."

"But she's been so honest with me!" Nate wailed. He was wailing again. Not a good thing.

"Nate, you'll find a way. I'll help you if you need help." Shane said, patting his band-mate on the back. He hated seeing one of his best friends like this.

"Quiet down!" Jason whispered again. "Great. Now you woke up my beautiful birds."

Nate sighed and looked at his phone. "Okay, I'll just...call Alex now and tell her."

Shane nodded. "Right. Call her."

Nate dialed her cell phone number, hoping she wouldn't pick up. It went straight to voice mail. Nate sighed with relief.

"She's not there, is she?" Shane asked.

"No." Nate replied, "But I'll just...tell her when we get there."

"Good. She deserves to know." Shane said. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began texting random people.

Nate's phone rang again. He looked at the screen. Guess who it was. You're right. Stephanie.

* * *

**Ooh, Nate's a bad boy. Two timer! Just kidding, he's not bad. :) He just doesn't know how to tell his girls yet. Next chapter, Alex and Nate meet again! Yay! Review?**


	3. Phone

**Come on...4 reviews?! Okay, I'm giving you guys one last chance to review by yourselves before I start charging you! :) I work hard to write this story for you guys to read...so maybe you could give some thought back by reviewing? Thank you... :D**

**This is the chappy where Alex and Nate meet again! And then Alex meets Steph in the next chapter. (shudder) I wonder what they'll say to each other...hmm...**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Three**

The car pulled up into Nate's old driveway. Their family hadn't been able to sell the house so it'd been empty for the past seven years.

Nate stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh New York air. Something about being home calmed him down a little; he'd been going crazy in the car of trying to figure out what to tell both Alex and Steph. He was sure Alex would be understanding, but Steph, well, she could go extremely angry.

Shane got out of the car behind him with two suitcases. They were going to stay in Nate's old house, since no one lived there anyway. It was right beside Alex's house, so they could easily just walk over anytime.

Two girls ran out the door, obviously Alex and Mitchie. They both looked excited and happy to see them. Mitchie smiled her big smile and hugged Shane. No awkwardness there. Alex smiled at Nate and reached for a hug. Nate hugged her, but felt guilty for not telling her about Steph.

Alex pulled away and studied his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nate said, pulling her back for a hug.

Alex shrugged, it was probably because of the long car ride. Nate always used to get carsick when he was little, so it was no big deal.

"Let's go." Alex said, grabbing Nate's hand. "You have to see my parents. They're so excited to see you, plus they made this huge dinner that's waiting to be eaten."

Nate followed Alex, he couldn't exactly do anything else.

Alex threw open the door and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Nate's here!"

Theresa came running out, her hair all covered in bread crumbs. Jerry was right behind her, only cleaner and much less bread-crumby. They squealed and gave Nate hugs and kisses, as if he was their own son.

Alex gave him an apologetic look, her parents could sometimes be a little crazy and embarrassing. Nate just smiled, he remembered being smothered in hugs and kisses when he was little, he had missed those moments.

"Nate! How've you been?" Theresa asked.

"Great. How about you?" Nate said, smiling.

"Oh we're awesome!" Jerry said. "Come in, come in! And don't forget to bring that band of yours in too!"

Nate looked back at Alex, who smiled at him and led him inside. The house hadn't changed that much. There were a few new furniture pieces in the living room and kitchen, but most of the furniture he could remember from 7 years ago.

Justin came downstairs, holding a dead hamster. "My pet hamster died!" he cried. Then he saw Nate standing there and dropped the hamster. "Nate!"

"Don't mind him." Alex whispered, "He's just being a little weird because his pet died, and he blew up worms in the microwave."

Nate chuckled, Justin hadn't changed either. He was still that dorky looking kid, except much older and without the glasses.

Mitchie and Shane came in behind them, holding hands. Alex looked at their hands and said, "Aww, look at that cute couple."

Mitchie and Shane immediately dropped their hands and looked around, pretending to admire the house. Mitchie's face was all glowy, they'd obviously had a special moment together.

"Well," Theresa said, clapping her hands together, "Let's go eat!" She went into the kitchen and brought out a huge pan of yummy-looking lasagna. Jerry went to get some cups for the drinks and Alex and Justin set the table quickly.

Max came out and saw the dead hamster. "Ew, who dropped a dead hamster on the floor?" He picked it up and threw it in the trash can.

Justin sprang up. "No! That was my pet hamster!" He dropped to his knees, looking like he was about to cry. "You threw away my pet hamster!" He accused Max.

Max shrugged, "Hey, it was dead."

Alex sighed, embarrassed that her family was being so embarrassing and weird. But when she looked at Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Jason, her embarrassment went down a level.

At least they weren't having a horrible time.

* * *

Nate's phone rang right when he was shoving the last piece of his lasagna into his mouth. His cheeks turned red as everyone, including Alex turned around to look at him. He chewed quickly and swallowed, then, trying not to embarrass himself even further, muttered, "Excuse me," And ran to the bathroom.

The caller ID on his cell told him that it was Steph. He rolled his eyes and debated whether or not he should ignore or answer. Answering won. He couldn't hide from one of his girlfriends forever.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nate!" The bright and cheerful voice made him jump. "How are you? Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah. Um Steph? I'm kinda in the middle of dinner, I'll call you back, okay?"

"Kay! Bye! Love you!" She made a kissy sound that made him grimace.

"Right. See you." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, then walked back to the table. Thankfully, nobody looked up as he sat down.

"So who was it?" Theresa asked.

"Mom! Don't go into people's business!" Alex said. Then she turned around and asked, "So...who was it?"

"Oh, it was just a...a friend of mine." Nate stuttered. He glanced at Shane, who gave him a knowing look.

"Okay. What's for dessert?" Alex asked her mom.

Her mom stood up and smiled. "Oh, double fudge brownies!" She ran to the oven and pulled out a pan filled with delicious-looking brownies.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked at them dreamily.

Shane smirked at her and said, "Dreaming about your precious brownies?"

Mitchie immediately changed her expression and said, "No, of course not."

Alex laughed. "Who knew Mitchie liked brownies more than she liked Shane?"

Shane gasped, but it was fake so everyone knew that he wasn't really mad. "You like brownies more than you like me?"

Mitchie tried to hide her smile. "No!"

Shane fake-sobbed. "I can't believe you like brownies more than you like me!"

Theresa came back with the pan. "I like these friends of yours, Alex. They're funny!"

* * *

"Shane?" Nate asked, stepping into the dark room. He heard snoring on the other side of the room and rolled his eyes. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who snored when he slept.

He flipped on the light switch and stomped over to the bed that Shane was on. Shane was drooling on his pillow. "Shane!" He said, more loudly this time.

Shane just kept on snoring. Nate sighed and gave him a punch.

"Ow!" Shane said, sitting up. "Nate? What are you doing here? What time is it?" He looked over at the clock and scowled. "Three in the morning? What are you doing?!"

Nate held up his phone. Steph had called him, waking him from his sleep at 2. Then, at 2:30, she'd called again, right when Nate was falling back asleep.

"Steph again?" Shane asked, yawning and stretching his arms.

"She won't leave me alone!" Nate said, sitting down on a chair.

"Wait till she gets here. Then you guys will have some real problems." Shane said, closing his eyes and falling back asleep. "Good night."

"But what if she calls me again?" Nate asked frantically.

"Turn off your phone." Shane pointed out.

"Oh, right." Nate said. Why hadn't he thought of that?

* * *

**A little short...but that's okay right? Review! The next chappy'll be up pretty soon.**


	4. Alex, meet Steph

**Here's the part where Alex and Steph meets. Also, just to clear things up a bit, Steph's not evil...just clingy and a little obnoxious. :) Someone's gotta be the annoying one, right? **

**By the way...you guys owe me reviews. Let's start off easy okay? At least 5 reviews. Last one only got three. You guys can do it! There's 19 alerts & 9 faves on this thing!! :) Oh, and thanks to the constant reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Four**

Nate's ringtone on his cell phone woke him up. He sat up in the dark and patted his bed, looking for his phone. He could already tell who it was.

"What time is it?" He mumbled to himself. One look at the clock said that it was 5 am. Great. Steph had already woken him up 3 times during the night.

"I thought I turned off this stupid phone!" He said, getting angry. It wasn't that he was mad at Steph for calling him all the time, it was because she was calling him at 5 in the morning, when she clearly knew he would still be sleeping.

_Steph _is_ too clingy. I should break up with her right when she gets to New York. _Suddenly, he was wide awake. Today was the day Steph was supposed to come. She'd texted him 10 times telling him that.

But it was also the day that he'd promised to go around the city with Alex. And they had almost no time together, just the two of them, the last week. Everything was hectic, moving stuff into Nate's old house, signing autographs to crazy fans, and working on a new song. He'd asked Alex for a tour of the city, to get used to New York again, and she'd promised him one today.

He couldn't exactly back out on that plan. Alex was going to skip going shopping, her favorite thing to do, with Harper and Mitchie to be with him. And if he ditched Steph, which he really wanted to at that moment, she was going to kill Alex for taking his time with her.

"I hate this," he grumbled, getting out of bed. He threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs. To his surprise, Jason was on the couch watching Spongebob.

"Jason?" He asked, standing there.

Jason turned around and smiled. "Hey Nate. Wanna watch Spongebob with me? It's the episode where it's Best Friends Day!" He turned back around toward the TV, not caring whether Nate was going to join him or not.

Nate sat down next to him. "Why are you up so early? It's 5 AM."

"I wanted to watch Spongebob. Is that a crime?" Jason cried.

"No, no. Please, just keep watching your Spongebob." Nate said, not wanting to upset Jason anymore.

Jason happily turned the volume up a little, focusing on the scene that was happening. Nate got up and walked over to the kitchen. Eating usually helped him think.

Shane came down the stairs, his hair messed up and also a grumpy look on his face. "Turn down the volume, would you?!" He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Why are you two awake at 5 in the morning? Usually you sleep until like 11!" He sat down across from Nate and glared at him.

Nate threw his hands up as if surrendering to a cop. "Steph called me so I woke up."

"And I wanted to watch Spongebob!" Jason called.

Shane gave Jason a weird look. "Spongebob?"

"Don't ask." Nate said, playing with his cell phone.

"So," Shane said, peeling a banana. "When are you going to break up with Steph?"

"I was planning on today, but she just got here. And, I promised Alex that she could take me around the city but today's the day that Steph's coming and...and...I don't know what to do!"

Shane threw the banana away, it was rotten. "Why don't you take Alex to meet Steph? Maybe they'll become good friends and everything will be okay."

Nate gave him a look. "You really think that'll work?"

Shane shrugged. "Worth a try, right?"

* * *

Alex rang the doorbell on Nate's house. It was 2:30 and they would probably be awake. Usually Nate slept until 11, ate 'brunch' at 12, and was awake by 2:30. On rare occasions, he slept until 1 in the afternoon.

Shane opened the door, and seeing it was Alex, smiled. "Hey. Nate's coming soon, you can wait inside."

Alex smiled her thanks and stepped inside, seeing Nate's old house again. The walls were kinda old but she could help repaint the house.

Jason was on the couch, watching Spongebob. Alex sat down next to him. "Hey Jason."

"Hi Alex! I'm watching Spongebob!" He pointed excitedly toward the TV.

"Thats...great!" Alex said, trying to appear happy that he was watching Spongebob. She hated the show. Seriously, which sponge in the world could talk and wear pants?

Nate came down the stairs, looking awesome even though he was in an old T-shirt and jeans. Alex grinned at him and he kissed her, not caring that both Jason and Shane were watching them.

"Let's go." Nate said, ignoring Shane's smirk. He had a plan all in his head. First, they would go along the plan as normal, then he'll say that there's a friend Nate wants Alex to meet. Hopefully, they'll become friends and everything will be fine...for a while. After a week or so, Nate would tell Alex the truth, and hopefully she'll understand. Then he would break up with Steph. Shane helped with the plan.

Nate opened the door and let Alex go first, it was the gentleman-ish thing to do. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"How about we just look around the neighborhood?" Alex suggested. She was willing to go anywhere, as long as she got some time alone with her boyfriend.

Nate followed Alex, looking around the place. He could recognize a lot of things, but there were some new stores or places that he didn't know about. Alex pointed out a lot of things, and finally they ended up in Alex's family's sandwich shop.

"So did you miss New York?" Alex asked, sitting down.

Nate took the seat across from her. "Of course. And I missed you for the last week."

Alex smiled, she loved the way Nate was so sweet.

Nate took a deep breath. "And there's also a friend of mine that's coming to visit. I want you to meet her."

Alex shrugged. It was a girl, but just a friend. She could live with that. "Sure. When's she coming?"

"Today."

"Today? But we still have a lot of places to look at."

"Why don't we meet her and then you can show both of us around?" Nate asked.

Alex crossed her arms, refusing to answer Nate's question. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming today?"

"I'm sorry." Nate said, feeling guilty for making Alex upset.

Alex sighed. "Alright, alright, I forgive you. But only because your face is so cute and I can't stay mad at that."

He laughed, then stood up. "Okay, let's go."

Alex followed him out the door. "So where are we meeting her?"

"I'm not actually sure. She told me to stand at the end of this street." He walked to the end of Waverly Place **(A/N: Thanks Freakybirdgirl for letting me know it's Waverly Place!) **

Alex walked behind him and stopped when he stopped. "So where is she?"

"She'll be here soon." Nate answered, staring straight ahead. He hoped Steph wouldn't call him her boyfriend or anything. That wasn't part of the plan.

He saw a blond head coming their way. Steph. Her hair was in two pigtails, which she probably thought was a cute look for her. He thought it didn't cute at all.

"Hey Nate!" Steph said, smiling brightly and hugging him. Seeing Alex behind him, she raised her eyebrows and said, a little rudely, Alex might add, "Who are _you_?"

Nate sighed. "Steph, don't be mean to her. This is Alex. Alex, meet Steph."

Steph immediately went from raised eyebrows to suck-up smile. "Hi, I'm Steph, Nate's--"

Nate cut her off, "Right, she's Steph. Steph. Yeah, Steph." He laughed nervously.

Alex gave him a weird look. What was Steph going to say before Nate cut her off? She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Alex."

Steph ignored her hand and walked away, expecting only Nate to follow her. Nate started walking and looked back, seeing Alex just standing there.

"You coming?" Nate asked. "We still have a lot to see."

Mitchie came running toward them. "Hey guys! How's the tour going?"

Alex looked at Nate and shook her head. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll just go and shop with Mitch and Harper." She turned toward Mitchie. "Where _is_ Harper?"

Mitchie laughed. "She went to get more fabric so she can make more clothes on her sewing machine."

Nate took a step towards Steph, who was waiting impatiently, then looked back. "Alex, are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, go have fun with Steph. You can come over later if you want."

Nate hesitated, then walked away slowly. Alex looked at Mitchie, who was giving her a confused look. "Weren't you supposed to spend time with Nate, and _only_ Nate?"

Alex sighed. "Apparently he's got another friend that's here. Her name's Steph, and don't tell anyone, but she's kinda...cold."

"Ice cold?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go. I haven't been shopping for 3 weeks and it's killing me." Alex made an exaggerated move of dying.

Mitchie laughed. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Nate sighed again as Steph began to talk about which shoes were 'hers.' They were in a shoe store and Steph had bought about three dozen pairs of shoes. That was an exaggeration of course, but it seemed like it was true.

_Shane was so wrong about this._ Nate thought. _They didn't become friends!_

_I should never listen to him again._

* * *

**Okay, there you have it. Chapter four. I have a question: Am I making this story a little too fast? Like should I have waited a little bit before Alex and Steph meet? **

**Don't forget, 5 reviews! **

**:)**


	5. Decisions

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been sorta busy, so hopefully I'll get to update over the next 2 weeks. Cross your fingers! :)**

**Okie dokie...here's chapter 5 of Hidden Secrets!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Five**

"How did it go?" Shane asked, right when Nate walked in through the door.

Nate sat down and ran his hands through his curly head. "Bad. Bad. Very bad. I hate your idea. I'm never listening to you again."

"Wow. That bad?" Shane said, sitting on the table in front of Nate.

"Steph was rude to Alex, then Alex said that I should go 'have fun' with Steph by myself! And do you know how much 'fun' I had?" Nate faced Shane. "Do you?!"

Shane moved back. "Nate, I think you need to calm down."

"I'm already calm!" Nate shouted.

Shane took a deep breath. Nate hardly ever got angry, and when he did, it wasn't a pretty scene. "Well why don't you go tell Alex? Right now?"

Nate looked at him as if that idea was the craziest idea in the world. "Are you kidding me?! She's probably mad at me for taking her to meet Steph!"

Jason came in whistling a happy tune. "Hey guys!"

Nate groaned in frustration and stomped upstairs. Jason looked at Shane. "What wrong with him?"

Shane shrugged. "Relationship problems."

Jason nodded. "Ah. Hey, did he break up with Steph yet? That girl's mean! The last time I saw her she said my hair was all dry and poofy!" He ran his hands through his hair. "And it is clearly not poofy!"

"Right. Not poofy." Shane agreed, grabbing a banana.

"So did he break up with her yet?"

Shane peeled the banana. "Nah. He's dealing with some pretty bad problems right now. I feel kinda bad for him." He took a bite out of the banana and chewed.

"Can I have a bite out of that banana?" Jason asked, pointing at the one Shane was holding.

Shane looked at him weirdly. "Get your own banana!"

"But I want _that_ banana!" Jason cried.

Shane almost burst out laughing, but stopped himself in time. He held the banana out to Jason, who took it and happily bit a huge chunk of the yellow fruit.

"Yummy!" Jason said, running back to his TV. Apparently, a Spongebob Squarepants marathon was on and he'd been watching it for the whole day.

Nate came downstairs holding a shampoo bottle. "Did you use up all my shampoo?" He yelled.

Jason looked scared. "No!"

Nate glared at Shane. If it wasn't Jason, it was Shane. "Shane?!"

Shane shrugged. "Wasn't me."

"Ugh!" Nate groaned then stomped back up the stairs. Everything was so frustrating, from his girlfriends to his shampoo bottle.

* * *

Alex laughed as Harper told them another story about how her dad got his thumb stapled while sewing clothes. She could sure count on her friends to cheer her up.

As happy as she was right now, she couldn't help but wonder whether Nate was back yet. She'd checked half an hour ago but Shane said he was still out.

"Alex?" Mitchie asked, breaking into her thoughts. "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"We want to know if you wanna go to the movies with us tomorrow. That movie with the zombies is still playing." Harper said.

"Oh, yeah!" Alex said, trying to sound happy.

Mitchie looked at her closely. "You're still upset about Nate and Steph huh?"

Alex looked around and tried to pretend she didn't care. "No, psh of course not!"

Harper looked at her skeptically. "I may not be the best dresser in the world, I definitely know when _you_ are upset."

Mitchie nodded in agreement. Alex sighed and didn't answer. Her friends knew her too well and she couldn't pretend around them.

* * *

"So I'm coming over, okay?" Steph said. Without waiting for an answer, she hung up.

"NO!" Nate yelled at his phone. He dialed her number but she didn't pick up. It was the next day and Steph had just called, telling Nate that she was coming over and spending time with him for the whole day. She had nothing else to do.

Jason came running into the room carrying a baseball bat. "What's wrong?!" He said, looking around frantically. "I heard screaming!"

Nate sighed. "It's nothing. I was just talking to Steph."

Jason put down his baseball bat. "You mean your second girlfriend?"

Nate didn't answer, but knew that Jason knew what was going on.

"You know," Jason said, "If you don't tell Alex soon, she's going to be even more mad at you for keeping this a huge secret."

Nate looked at Jason in surprise. That sentence actually made sense. Jason shrugged and walked away, leaving Nate to think his thoughts over.

"Maybe I should tell her. Right now." Nate said out loud. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Now today's lesson is transforming yourself into another person's body." Jerry said, pointing to the little chalkboard. He looked around the room, waiting for the excitement to begin.

To his disappointment, Justin wasn't paying attention, but moping over his dead hamster instead. Max looked bored and wasn't paying attention either, and Alex just looked miserable sitting there.

"Justin? Anyone?" Jerry tried again. No answer. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll pick up this lesson next week. And I expect all of you to come prepared!" He stomped out of the lair.

Max jumped up. "When are you going to tell Nate that you're a wizard?" He asked Alex.

Alex looked up. "Why would I tell him that?"

"Because he tells you everything." Max said, making a 'duh' motion with his hands.

"You're right. Maybe he feels that I'm not being honest with him and that's why--" She stopped herself in time before spilling everything to her two brothers. "Okay. I'm going to go over to Nate's house and tell him that I'm a wizard."

"You should bring your wand just in case he doesn't believe you!" Justin piped up, then returned to crying over his hamster.

"Right." Alex said, nodding nervously. She grabbed her wand and ran out the door. "Here I go."

* * *

**So...how was it? Review! I won't make you guys review a certain number because I made you wait for this chappy. :) Anyway, hopefully the next chapter'll be up soon, so keep checking back! **


	6. Drama

**Okay... here's chapter 6. Let's make it... 7 reviews. :)**

**A lot of you guessed drama. Lol you guys are right. Enjoy the drama!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Six**

"Okay..." Alex said, taking another deep breath. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack, and that could _not_ happen when she was right in front of her boyfriend's house about to tell him something she'd been hiding. "1...2...3..." She pressed the little doorbell and waited.

Someone walked up behind her and asked in a snobbish voice, "Why are you here?"

Alex turned around and saw Steph standing behind her, giving her a weird look. Usually she would fire away with her comebacks but this girl made her feel like she wasn't important. Not a good thing. "Um," Alex said, willing the door to open. "I... I was just..."

"Whatever." Steph said, looking in the window to make sure her hair was perfect.

Jason opened the door, and smiled brightly. "Hi Steph! Hi Alex!"

Steph smirked at Alex. "See how he says 'hi' to me first? That's because I'm more important than you are."

"Or maybe it's because he's afraid of you." Alex shot back. _Yes! My sarcastic-girl mood is back. _

Steph looked away, she couldn't think of anything to say back to Alex.

Shane came into the doorway, hearing the girls' voices. One look at the both of them and he muttered, "uh oh."

Steph ignored them and ran upstairs, hearing Nate slam his door. Shane looked back and forth between Alex and Jason. Jason closed the door and stood there, unsure of what to do. Alex looked at the floor, this whole thing was making her feel weird.

"Why's Steph here?" Alex wanted to know.

_That's it. _Shane thought. _I'm telling her that Steph is Nate's other girlfriend. Someday, he'll thank me for this. _

"Steph is..." Shane began.

"Nate's girlfriend!" Jason jumped in.

Alex stared at Jason. "He's kidding right?"

Shane looked away, giving confirmation to Alex that Jason was right.

"Seriously?!" Alex said, her voice rising.

Jason nodded, oblivious to the fact that Alex's face was turning red and Shane was looking uncomfortable. Alex stomped up the stairs and into Nate's bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, hey Alex." Nate said, looking tired and unhappy. He didn't even care that both Steph and Alex were in his room at the same time. He saw Alex holding the wand in her hand and pointed it out. "What's that?"

Alex looked down and noticed the wand in her hand. She'd forgotten about it. Steph jumped up and ran out the door, giving Alex and Nate privacy. She didn't want to get involved, even though she kind of already knew she was.

Nate looked at Alex, wondering why she seemed so mad.

"I came here to tell you that I'm a wizard." She finally said, breaking the silence.

Nate thought that she was joking at first, but Alex pointed her wand at Nate's desk and the wand glowed. His eyes widened. "You're a wizard?!" He yelled.

Alex nodded.

"You're a wizard and you didn't tell me?!" He said, his face in shock and fury. "After all this time in camp and whole 7 years thing you didn't tell me that you're a _wizard_?!"

Alex gave him a look. "What about you, huh?" She asked, "You're the one who's also keeping secrets! Steph being your other girlfriend? I thought _I_ was your girlfriend."

"You are!" Nate said, completely forgetting about Alex being a wizard.

"I thought I was." Alex said. "But then I found out about Steph from _Jason_. _Jason_!"

"Jason told you?" Nate asked, shocked. Jason didn't pay attention to this kind of thing. Romance wasn't part of his daily schedule!

"Yeah." Alex said, heading for the door. "_He_ told me that Steph was your other girlfriend. Why didn't you just tell me? I could've waited! I could've understood!"

"I was going to tell you soon!" Nate answered, closing the door so Alex couldn't go. "I was afraid of what you were going to say!"

"We knew each other since we were 7 years old!" Alex yelled. "You think I wouldn't have understood?"

Nate stared at Alex.

"Well, I'm sorry." Alex said, opening the door. "But I can't go out with a person who's a liar." She went out and slammed the door, leaving Nate heartbroken.

* * *

"Steph." Nate said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Steph asked, reaching up to touch one of his curls.

"Do this!" Nate said, getting up. "I can't go out with you anymore!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Steph asked. "You can't do that! Only _I_ can break up with you! And why are you anyway? Is it because of that Alex girl?"

"No! Yes! I don't know! Just leave me alone for a while, okay?" Nate said, pushing her out the door.

Steph stomped down the stairs, receiving a smirk from Shane.

"Did he break up with you?" Shane asked.

Steph gave him a furious look and walked out the door, slamming it. That was the second slam in an hour.

Shane shrugged. "I guess slamming doors is the new fashion."

* * *

"Hey mom." Alex grumbled, walking into the Sandwich Shop.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked, concerned. "Sweetie, you look terrible!"

"Nothing." Alex said, walking into the lair.

"Well if you ever want to talk," Theresa said.

"Yes, I know." Alex replied, slamming the door.

"How did it go?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch? What are you doing here?" Alex asked, surprised. Even though Mitchie knew about her being a wizard and all, she didn't expect her to be in the lair.

"I'm experiencing a real wizard training activity." Mitchie said, pointing toward Justin and Max. She looked at Alex. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I can't talk about it here." Alex said, sitting down beside her.

"Did something happen between you and Nate?" Mitchie guessed.

"You guessed right." Alex replied, stuffing things into a random backpack.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know." Alex sighed, covering her face with her hands. "Help me!"

Mitchie gently guided her into the house and up the stairs into Alex's room. "Okay, now tell me. What happened?"

"I don't think you want to know." Alex said, flopping on her bed.

"I'm your cousin." Mitchie said. "Of course I wanna know! Now talk."

* * *

**Kinda short huh? But anyways... what'd you think of the drama? I know it was kinda like regular break-ups and everything, but hey, it's drama right? And it wasn't because of the old 'one girlfriend saw another girlfriend kissing boyfriend' right?**

**Review! 7 reviews, don't forget!**


	7. A Plan

**Wow thanks for reviewing you guys! 13 reviews is awesome! Keep reviewing, and I won't charge you guys. **

**Here's chapter 7, unfortunately Alex & Nate don't make up yet but...it'll happen. Eventually. **

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Seven**

Nate slumped on the couch and picked up a pillow. He debated whether he should throw it across the room and break a lamp or just try to stay calm. Either way he was still upset, mostly about Alex. The fact that Steph had tried to call him and go out with him again made him even angrier.

"Don't you dare throw that pillow." Shane warned. He was writing a song.

"You're the lucky one! You've got no relationship problems!" Nate yelled, throwing the pillow anyway. It hit Shane's hand and the pencil went flying into Jason's drink.

"Eww!" Jason said, quickly running to the kitchen to grab another soda.

Nate grabbed another pillow and covered his face in it, screaming silently. Everything wasn't going the way it should've been going. He came back to New York to spend time with Alex, and then Steph had to come. He knew it was pretty much his fault for not telling Alex about Steph.

The thought of Alex and Steph made him grimace. He didn't even care that Alex hadn't told him she was wizard anymore.

"Dude, are you okay?" Shane asked, putting down his songbook. "You look sad and mad."

Nate pointedly ignored him, punching the pillow three times. Jason came back with another cup of soda, smiling widely. Shane looked at Jason, nodding his head the other way so he would take the notice to get out of the room.

"I've got it!" Shane said, clapping his hands together.

"Got what?" Nate asked.

"Why don't you apologize to Alex?" Shane said.

Nate looked at Shane. "Wow, if only I'd thought of that." he said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Shane said, standing up. "Just trying to help." He went upstairs to call Mitchie.

Nate sighed and turned on the TV. Spongebob was on, Jason was probably watching again. Jason ran in the room, hearing the Spongebob theme song.

"All right! Spongebob is on!" Jason yelled, kicking over his original can of soda. It spilled all over the table and dripped onto Nate's feet. "Oops. Sorry." Jason said, getting a towel to polish Nate's shoes. "Here, let me polish your shoes!"

Nate stepped back quickly. "No way, man! I'm out of here." He threw open the door and walked out, not bothering to close the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Mitchie asked again. She was asking Alex if she wanted to go see the zombie movie with her and Harper.

"_Yes, _I'm sure." Alex said. Her eyes were red from staying up all night pacing, and her hair was a mess. "Go. Have fun."

The phone rang and Mitchie held her finger up to indicate the 'give me a second' sign. "Hello? Oh hi Shane!" She went away gabbering on the phone.

"Lucky." Alex muttered. Mitchie and Shane didn't have any secrets between them. They were a happy fun couple who were always calling each other and talking. She wished she and Nate could've been that way. Then both of them had to have a secret and look where that ended up.

Max came downstairs into the lair, holding his wand. "Watch this, Alex!" Justin came in after him, also holding his wand.

Max said a spell and lifted Justin up, spinning him uncontrollably. Justin made a bunch of chicken noises while spinning and flapped his 'wings.'

Alex sighed. She knew her brothers were trying to make her feel better and cheer up but nothing was going to work. "Thanks for trying guys, but that isn't working."

Max shrugged and put his wand down, accidentally dropping Justin.

"OW!" Justin yelled.

Alex laughed. "Now _that_ was funny."

"I thought that would work." Max said, coming over to give her a hug. Alex accepted.

"I hate seeing you like this." Justin said. "Even though you laughed at me when I fell down. You're not even your usual sarcastic mood."

Alex's face was blank as she stared into space.

Max and Justin looked at each other. _Something_ had to make Alex happy. They just had to find out.

* * *

"We have to get them together again." Justin said.

"Way to state the obvious." Max replied sarcastically.

"Guys stop fighting!" Shane said. "We're here to try to get Alex and Nate back together."

"Yeah." Mitchie agreed. "They've been miserable without each other."

"And Steph," Justin said, "Is getting in the way."

"Ignore her." Max said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why don't you ignore her?!" Justin shot back.

"Stop!" Mitchie said, separating the brothers. "Do you want Alex to be like this forever?"

"No, but she'll eventually move on." Justin replied.

Shane shot Justin a look. "The goal of this is to get Alex and _Nate_ back together! Not Alex with some random guy."

"Oh, right."

"Now how are we going to get them to not be mad at each other?" Mitchie asked.

Max suddenly jumped up and down. "I have an idea!!"

* * *

"Why would I want to follow what you tell me to do again?" Nate wanted to know. "The last time I listened to you it ended up being a disaster!"

"Just trust me on this." Shane said. "Now go!" He'd told Nate to go over to Alex's house and tell her exactly what happened and why he wouldn't tell her about Steph.

"If this turns out to be a failure, I'm killing you!" Nate said through gritted teeth. He ran next door and ran the doorbell.

Max opened the door and said in a 'wise guy' voice, "Ah, Nate. We've been expecting you..."

* * *

**Max is funny, isn't he? Lol. Review! Oh, and also, I've been too busy writing and not reading, so if you have any stories that you wrote or think thats really good, you can PM me or review to tell me! :) **


	8. Forgiveness

**Chapter 8...**

**Nate & Alex make up in this chapter, but they're still uncomfortable. Hey, it's a start, right? **

**Oh geez... I didn't put a disclaimer on these chapters right? Oops. Well, here's the disclaimer:**

**I don't own anybody... except for Steph. :D**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Eight**

"You've been expecting me?" Nate asked.

"Yes, yes we have." Max said. The door was still open but there was no space to let Nate in.

Nate motioned to the door, hoping Max would open it so he could go inside. Max looked at the door and noticed that it was only partially opened. Smiling apologetically, he opened it widely so Nate could step in.

"Now," Max said, patting him on the back, "Go talk to my sister!"

Nate shrugged and walked away toward Alex's room. Justin came in with a smirk on his face. "_That_ was your big plan?"

Max nodded. "Yep."

"That wasn't very...creative." Justin added, sitting down with an apple.

"Look who's talking." Max said, pointing to Justin's apple. "You're the one who actually _likes_ eating apples!"

"Apples are a good source of nutrition!" Justin argued.

"And so are chocolate bars." Max muttered, running away.

"An apple a day makes the doctor stay away!" Justin reminded Max. "And chocolate bars just make the doctor stay here!"

Max gave Justin a strange look and shut himself up in his room, probably to listen on Nate and Alex's conversation so he would have something to report back to his group. They'd called the plan "Operation Get-Nate-and-Alex-back-together." Max had come up with the name.

His room was right next to Alex's, so listening wouldn't be much of a problem. He pressed his ear against the wall and heard bathtub sounds. Someone was taking a shower.

_Wrong side_. Max thought. He scrambled over to the other side and heard voices, but he couldn't understand anything. They were too far away.

_Maybe I should stay outside of Alex's room and listen from outside her door. _Max thought. He quietly tiptoed to the next room and pressed his ear against the door. What he didn't know was that the door wasn't completely shut and his weight tipped it open, making Alex glare at him.

"Go away." She said forcefully. "We're having a conversation here."

Max took one look at the scary expression on her face and obeyed. He screamed like a little girl and ran back to his, safe from the evil glare of his sister.

* * *

Alex sighed and closed the door, locking it this time. Crossing her arms, she stared at Nate. Nate squirmed, her stare was making him feel uncomfortable.

"What did you want to say?" Alex asked. It came out much more like a statement than a question.

Nate swallowed, figuring out the right words to say. "I just wanted to explain to you why I didn't tell you about St--"

"Stop." Alex cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I have an explanation!"

"Then explain exactly why _you_ didn't tell me about Steph being your girlfriend!" Alex replied. "_And_ why you agreed to be my boyfriend when you already had a girlfriend!"

Nate took a deep breath. "I agreed because when I was with you I completely forgot about Steph!" He began. "And then when I got back from camp Steph kept texting and calling and I was so annoyed, I was going to break up with her."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You don't know Steph, okay? She's vicious and when someone breaks up with her she plots revenge on that person! She thinks _she's_ the one who's supposed to break up with her boyfriend, and me being all famous and everything, she didn't exactly want to." He looked at Alex, expecting her to fire something back. When she didn't say anything, he decided to continue.

"So then Steph decided to come to New York to meet me here. I guess she was craving some time with me or something. I couldn't just break up with her the second she got here, right? And I figured if I break up with her in 3 or so days, you wouldn't find out and then everything would be okay. Then Jason had to tell you and...now..." Nate's voice trailed off.

Alex looked away from Nate's glance and bit her lip. She couldn't stay mad at Nate now that he'd explained everything. It made sense, with Steph being here and all.

"Alex?"

Alex turned back toward Nate. He had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Alright, alright, I forgive you."

* * *

**Yes, short, but I can't post for like 2 days & I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging. What a nice person I am. Jk lol :D review! I wanna see lots when I get back :)**


	9. Smiles

**Aww not again! 3 reviews? In 2 days? Not something I liked. Thanks to krazykatey for always reviewing! :) Thanks to BrazilianPrincess, and ****Athenian Grace ****also, and is.just.a.simple.song, thanks for reviewing even though it was in chapter four.**

**Maybe no reviewing meant my chapters were getting all crappy, but that was because I had some busy-ness this week, so I didn't have my best writing skills. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to satisfy your reading minds from now on. **

**I don't own anybody except Steph. :D**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Nine**

Nate's face brightened as Alex said that she would forgive him. "Really? You really forgive me?"

Alex looked at him. "No, I don't!" She said sarcastically. Then she gave him a small smile.

Nate swallowed. He wanted to ask about their... love relationship, but the last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel uncomfortable again. At least he could tell her about him breaking up with Steph. "Well, um, I just wanted to let you know that... I broke up with Steph after what... happened."

Alex turned her head to look at him. "Why?"

"Because I... realized that she was just another one of those girls that I loved for a short amount of time." Nate said nervously. He didn't want to bring up the subject of him and Alex together.

Alex's brown eyes kept looking at him, as if trying to figure out what he really wanted to say. Nobody said anything, nobody knew what to say.

"Okay, well thanks for explaining." Alex said. She, too, wanted to ask about their love relationship but didn't have the courage to do it.

Nate stood up and walked slowly out the door. Max met him on the other side, his arms crossed and his mouth was set in a straight line. Nate looked at him for a second, then headed for the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa!" Max said, blocking his way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh... home?" Nate asked.

"No way!" Max declared. "You, my friend, have to get back together with Alex before you go home. And that's an order!"

"But... but I don't want to ask about that yet! She just forgave me!" Nate pleaded. He couldn't believe he was pleading to a 12-year old. Things like that just didn't happen.

"Go!" Max ordered, pointing at his sister's door. "Or else." He gave an evil smile and looked straight at Nate, making him shift around on his foot.

Sighing, Nate turned and walked back toward Alex's room. He reached for the doorknob but the door opened before he could touch it.

Alex came out and glared at Max. "What do you think you're doing, ordering Nate around like that? He doesn't have to talk to me if he doesn't want to!"

"Oh yes he does." Max nodded, then slipped into his room before he could hear any of Alex's insults that were gathering up in her head.

Alex groaned at slapped her forehead. She turned toward Nate. "Sorry about that. You can go if you want."

But Nate couldn't tear his eyes away from her gorgeous brown eyes. "No, actually, I want to talk."

Alex looked away. "You do?" She sounded kind of surprised, as if she wanted Nate to head home.

"I mean, if you want to."

"Well... okay." Alex led Nate into her room again, locking the lock.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he gathered up his courage to ask her the question. "What about our... relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "We're friends again, right?"

"No, I meant our _other_ relationship. Not the friend one."

Alex looked at her shoes. "Oh. Well, I guess we _could _get back together... if you want to."

"Are you kidding me?" Nate yelled. "Of course I want to!" Then, realizing he just yelled something that was supposed to be private, he mumbled. "Oops."

Alex grinned. "Okay then. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend again. That is, if you promise that you absolutely broke up with Steph. I don't want her to bother us anymore." She held up her pinky for a pinky-swear.

Nate shook pinkys with her. "I promise."

Both of them couldn't keep the big smiles off their face.

* * *

Alex skipped into the living room, where Mitchie was waiting for her. Seeing the big, happy expression on Alex's face, Mitchie knew exactly what had happened. She gave Alex a knowing look, and Alex responded with an even huger grin.

"Did you and Nate kiss and make up?" Mitchie asked, patting the spot on the couch beside her.

Alex sat down and bounced on the cushion. "We didn't kiss, but we definitely made up."

"Are you two back together?" Mitchie wanted to know.

"Maybe..." Alex replied with a mischievious smile.

"Oh you two are _so_ together!" Mitchie said, clapping her hands.

"I said _maybe_." Alex reminded her. Mitchie looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay, okay!" Alex said. "We're together again! And this time with _no_ Steph."

* * *

"So...?" Shane asked the minute Nate stepped through the doorway. He'd been sitting on the couch for an hour, waiting for Nate to come home and tell them that Operation-get-Nate-and-Alex-back-together had worked. Except that Nate didn't knkow what Operation-get-Nate-and-Alex-back-together was, so technically he wouldn't be saying that it worked.

"So what?" Nate asked, trying to keep the big grin off his face. He turned around so his back was facing Shane and hung up his jacket.

Shane got up and started poking Nate in the back. "Oh you know what!"

"No, I don't." Nate tried to convince Shane. "What are we talking about?"

Shane nudged him. "Did you get back with Alex or what?"

Nate turned to face him. "What does it look like?"

"Yes?"

"Obviously!" Nate said, slapping Shane on the back. "Thanks for telling me what to do, dude. I guess you're good with these relationship things."

Shane nodded. "Of course I am. So are we set for a double date tomorrow night? Me and Mitch, you and Alex?"

"When did you decide this?" Nate asked.

"Right now!"

Nate shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**So how'd I do? Better than the last crappy chapters I hope. :) Review and tell me what you think, kay? **


	10. Double Date

**Okay, so camp's over this Friday, so after that I should be able to update everyday. So this week I'll probably update every... 2 or 3 days. **

**I've also been reading on other people's stories that stories are getting reported and deleted? I have no idea why, so would anyone be willing to PM or review why they're getting reported? Thanks! :)**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, this chappy's for you! :)**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you ready?" Shane whispered through Nate's doorway. He was all set for the double date. Set, and extremely excited. Ever since their move here to New York, things had been a little... weird. Now that they were worked out, they could have some real fun.

"Almost. And why are you whispering?" Nate asked.

"I don't want Jason to find out. Otherwise he's going to get all... weird and annoyed that we didn't tell him about this date."

"Ah." Nate nodded, knowing why Shane had decided to keep Jason out of this. He would probably call up another random girl and ask to triple date.

"Yeah. So hurry up, we gotta get over to Alex's soon." Shane said, running back down the stairs. He often liked to run around before dates, it helped him get all happy.

Nate quickly ran after him, he always made sure Shane didn't hurt himself going around like crazy. He stopped Shane in time just before he ran into a wall and steered him toward the door.

The two boys jogged over to Alex's house and rang the doorbell. Theresa answered, with another one of those loaves of bread in her hands. Apparently, they were making sandwiches for the Sandwich Shop.

"Hi boys!" She said with a big smile. She knew about the double date and even she had gotten excited for it, even though she wasn't exactly going. "Come on in. The girls are almost done getting ready. You know how long they take." She gave the boys a look and they laughed.

Shane and Nate stepped in and sat down on the couch. They knew that girls usually took at least half an hour to get ready, and they would probably be waiting for a very long time.

"Alex!" Theresa called up the stairs. "Mitchie! Shane and Nate are here!"

"Okay!" A muffled voice called back down. "Just a sec!"

Theresa rolled her eyes at the boys. "A sec probably means a decade! Why don't you two get yourselves comfortable? I'm going to get this bread in the oven."

Shane and Nate shrugged. Nate reached for the TV remote as Shane took off his coat and put his head against the soft cushions on the couch.

The girls suddenly raced down the stairs and jumped on the couch beside them. Alex looked very cute, as usual, and Mitchie looked fabulous in one of her awesome outfits.

"So are we going to stay here and watch TV?" Alex asked, poking Nate.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to a 'fancy' restaurant." Mitchie added, making little air quotes around 'fancy'.

Nate quickly switched off the TV and got up. Shane followed his lead and together, they offered their elbows to the girls. Mitchie and Alex looked at each other and giggled, then accepted the elbows. All four of them skipped out the door, laughing the whole way. When they got outside there was a huge limo waiting for them.

"Whoa." Alex breathed.

"Yeah. What she said." Mitchie said, staring at the limo in awe.

"What? You guys have never been in a limo before?" Shane asked jokingly.

Mitchie slapped her boyfriend's arm. "How inconsiderate!" She exclaimed.

"I was kidding!" Shane grumbled, rubbing his arm.

Mitchie grinned and slipped her hand into his. "And so was I." Shane led her into the limo.

Nate and Alex faced each other.

"Well, let's go." Alex said, heading for the door.

"Wait." Nate said, pulling her toward him. "I want a kiss first."

Alex rolled her eyes, but tilted her head up. Nate grinned and kissed her.

Letting go, Nate sighed. "I've missed that."

"Obviously." Alex said sarcastically. "Now let's go. I'm getting cold."

"It's summer." Nate reminded her as they climbed in.

"Almost fall." Alex said in the same sarcastic tone. Then she smiled at him and quickly gave him a second kiss.

"Ew!" Mitchie said from the seat behind. "Don't do that in here!"

"Yeah!" Shane said.

Nate turned around and glared at Shane. Shane instantly said, "Never mind. Do what you wish."

* * *

"We're here!" The driver's voice boomed.

Alex jumped. "Gah!"

Nate chuckled. He did the exact same thing when he first got into this limo. The driver's voice was uncontrollably loud.

The driver opened the door and one by one they all climbed out. Looming over them was a huge restaurant with a big, lighting sign called "Food Extravaganza." **(A/N: Just made up a random name, lol :D)**

Nate and Shane walked up to the little podim where a staff member was.

"Can I help you?" The girl said without looking up from her book.

"We have reservations. Nate and Shane Gray." Nate said. **(A/N: Does anyone know Nate's last name?) **

The girl suddenly looked up. "Nate and Shane Gray from Connect 3?!" She screamed. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I get a little overexcited when I meet celebrities."

Shane smiled. "No worries, can we get in now?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" The girl said, opening the door for them. Alex and Mitchie followed the two boys.

A waiter seated them at a table for four. Nate and Shane sat across from Alex and Mitchie. They each took one of the huge menus that was placed on their table and looked at it.

The waitor from before came to their table, a notepad in hand. He took a close look at Shane and Nate." Shane and Nate from Connect 3?! What are you doing in this lowly town?"

Nate and Shane looked at each other, managing not to laugh. Not many people used the word 'lowly' these days.

"Nate used to live here." Shane said, forcing himself to keep from laughing.

"Really?!" The waitor, whose name was apparently Dave said in a loud voice. "So what are you guys doing here? And where's that other one? Jason, I believe."

"Jason's at home." Nate said. "And we're here with our girlfriends." He gestured to Alex and Mitchie. The girls smiled and waved at Dave.

"Can I take your orders?" Dave asked. It looked as if he had ignored the whole explanation.

The four of them placed their orders and gave Dave the menus. Mitchie and Shane went deep into conversation, and Nate and Alex just stared at each other, taking in every detail on their faces.

"Ahem." Dave cleared his throat. He was holding heaping plates of food. "Move your little elbows, please."

Mitchie and Alex held in their laughter, occassionally letting go of their giggling once in a while. Dave ignored them and placed the food on the table.

"Enjoy your wonderful dinner." Dave said over his shoulder.

Nate and Shane dug into their food. Mitchie and Alex burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked with his mouth full of food.

Mitchie slapped his arm. "Don't be so disgusting!" She scolded.

"Ow!" Shane yelped, grabbing his arm again. Alex, still shaking with laughter, buried her head in her napkin.

Nate took the napkin out of her hands. "Eat." He commanded.

"Yeah. We got places to go." Shane added in.

The girls obeyed and dug into their food.

--

"Thanks for a great night." Mitchie said, giving Shane a kiss. Shane sighed with happiness and started walking back home.

Alex turned toward her house. Nate grabbed her arm. "Wait, what about me?" He asked.

Alex smirked. "Nah, you don't get a kiss."

Nate tried to make one of those puppy-dog faces, but it ended up making his face look all weird. Alex still thought he looked insanely cute.

"Fine." She said. He pulled her in and they kissed.

"Now you may go." Nate said. "I love you Alex."

Alex smiled. "Aww, how cheesy." And after a moment, she added, "But I love you too."

* * *

**Review! :)**


	11. Steph's Back

**

* * *

**

Thanks for clearing up my confusion. I was getting weirded out by the fact that most great Nelena/Jemi stories were getting deleted. It totally sucks that they are. -.-

**Did anyone buy A Little Bit Longer album? It totally rocks! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 11! By the way, Steph's back. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Where were you guys?" Jason demanded.

Nate looked at Shane. Guilt spread through his body. "Uh, we were just..."

"Never mind!" Jason said. He grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. "I've got TV to watch!"

Shane let out a sigh of relief. Telling Jason that they'd been out wasn't exactly easy. He ran up the stairs to take a shower. Nate sat down at the kitchen table. He was also relieved, just not the same reason that Shane was. He'd been so sure that Alex didn't love him as much as she did before, but after today, it proved that she did. Which was why Nate was relieved.

"Dude." A voice said behind him, making him jump. It was Shane, his hair dripping from the shower. "Why are you just sitting there?"

Nate turned around. "I'm thinking..."

Shane sat down beside him and nudged Nate. "About Alex?" He wiggled his soggy eyebrows suspiciously.

Nate glared at him. "You look weird with your wet eyebrows and hair."

Shane ran his hands through his mop of hair. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Nate pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of what Shane looked like. "Let's see what Mitchie says." He grinned and started texting Mitchie.

"Nooo!" Shane yelled, reaching for the phone. Nate pulled it away in time and pressed send. He grinned and ran away, with Shane chasing after him.

"Guys! Quiet down!" Jason said, turning up the volume. He was watching Fairly Oddparents, Spongebob wasn't on.

"Give me that phone!" Shane said. "Mitchie's gonna laugh at me forever if she sees it!"

* * *

"Wow." Mitchie said, staring down at her phone. There was a picture of Shane with his hair and eyebrows drooping because of water. Nate had sent her this picture.

"What?" Alex asked. She came over and sat down next to Mitchie. Her eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah. That's what I said." Mitchie replied. She started texting back to Nate.

"What are you going to say?" Alex asked, standing back up to brush her hair.

"That picture is hilarious." Mitchie answered, typing away on her keypad. "And why'd it take you so long to get back in the house?"

"Um, no reason." Alex said. Alex's phone began ringing, and Mitchie picked it up.

"It's for you." She said, handing the phone to Alex.

"Hello?" Alex said, weding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Alex!" Nate's voice said on the other voice. "Did Mitchie get the picture of Shane?"

"Yep. She thinks it's hilarious."

"Good." Nate laughed, which made Alex think he was even cuter. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing... yet."

"Well can I cancel the nothing?"

"Sure, as long as you don't take me to a bug museum."

More laughter. "I won't. See you tomorrow!" He hung up and left Alex grinning like mad.

"What are you grinning about?" Mitchie asked. She was done texting and looked like she wanted to go watch TV.

"Nothing..." Alex said. She skipped out the door and downstairs. Mitchie followed her, shaking her head. It was obvious Alex and Nate were talking about plans for tomorrow.

"I want ice cream." Mitchie informed Alex as she neared the kitchen. The phone rang as Alex got out a big spoon and a carton of ice cream. She handed the carton and spoon to Mitchie and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A sarcastic voice said.

"Who is this?" Alex asked, making a face. She felt like she knew this voice but couldn't quite remember whose it was.

"Steph. Duh." Steph made a scoffing noise.

"Oh. Why in the world are you calling me and how did you get my number?"

"From the big phone book." Steph said.

"O-kay... but you still didn't answer the first question." Alex said. She had no idea why Nate's ex-girlfriend would call her at 9 o'clock at night.

"I needed to talk to you." Steph said. Then she laughed a very high-pitched annoying laugh and hung up.

Alex looked weirdly at the phone. "That was weird."

"What was weird?" Mitchie asked in between a spoonful of ice cream. "And by the way, this ice cream is delicious."

Alex rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair. "Steph just called me. And then she hung up."

Mitchie shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "That _is_ weird." She said with no expression.

"I can see that the ice cream has made you go mental." Alex said, whacking her cousin on the head. "Let's just hope that Steph won't be bothering us anymore."

* * *

"Natey!"

Nate raised his eyebrows at Shane. Shane looked back at him and shrugged. They kept playing chords on their guitars and writing new lyrics. Jason was there too, writing the chorus for the song.

"Natey!" The voice demanded, more impatient this time.

Nate knew that voice. He knew it too well. And he was so hoping that it would go away after he told the voice that he didn't want to be with her anymore. But apparently he didn't hope enough. He sighed and put the guitar carefully in its case, then walked slowly down the stairs.

"There you are." Steph said, reaching for his hand. "Come on, we have a lot to do today."

"Huh? But what are we-- how did you-- why are you still-- what are we doing?" Nate stammered. He wasn't used to Steph controlling him... actually he was but he didn't expect this.

"Oh you silly goose!" Steph said. She opened the door and yelled up the stairs, "We'll be back at 5!" She walked out the door, making sure her hair swayed to the side just the right way. This only made Nate more scared.

Alex just happened to be coming out the door with Mitchie at that moment. She saw Steph clinging to Nate's arm and walked over. "Do I even want to hear an explanation?"

"Of course not! You know everything about me now!" Nate said. He tried to push Steph away but Steph only held on tighter. Being this close to her was kind of... painful.

"Are you still dating him?" Steph directed her attention to Alex. "Tsk tsk. Shame on you."

"Huh?" Alex looked utterly confused. She looked at Nate for an explanation, but the only response she got was the shrugging of his shoulders.

"You can't date him when he's still dating someone else!"

"I can't?" Alex asked, still looking confused. She didn't want to believe Steph but she didn't have any proof that she was lying. Nate lied before so... "I thought he broke up with you."

"OH!" Steph chuckled. "No, no. It was just an argument. We're still very much together."

"You are?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Steph exclaimed.

"Wait!" Nate said. "We're not together!"

"Yes we are!" Steph said.

"No we're not!" Nate argued. "I broke up with--"

Steph stopped him with a kiss. She was so close that Nate couldn't push her away. Alex just turned away, and Mitchie stared in shock.

"See?" Steph said.

"I didn't want her to kiss me!" Nate said to Alex.

"You seemed to like it."

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever. I should've known you would've lied again." She pulled Mitchie away.

Nate glared at Steph, who merely smiled in return.

"Mission accomplished." She grinned.

* * *

**Oh my! Steph is a bitter little creature... LOL I don't know where that came from. Anyway, today is Joe Jonas's birthday! Happy birthday Joe! :D**

**Review? **


	12. That's How You Know

**

* * *

**

JNKlover- Yes, Nate is indeed a big weenie. Lol :) But this chapter he's a little less weenie-ish.

**So anyway, summer's almost over, and I just wanted to ask you guys something. Should I finish this before school starts? Or should I keep going when fall gets here? Because I also have another Nelena story I'm planning so... yeah. Review and tell me what you think, kay? :)**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Why'd you do that?!" Nate yelled, facing Steph. It killed him that Alex didn't even get mad at him. She just walked away like it was okay, when it clearly wasn't. Nate would rather be slapped in the face than just hear Alex say one sentence then walk away.

"Do what?" Steph's face was looking more innocent. "We're clearly still together as a couple, right? That whole break-up thing was all a big misunderstanding!" She flashed him a bright smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

Nate swallowed a big gulp of air. He wanted to punch Steph in the face, ruin her perfect eyelashes and hair, make her face all bloody. But he couldn't. News reporters were around his house all the time, and though he didn't mind that, he couldn't be known as a bad guy. It was a wonder how no magazines had gotten the full story on Alex, Steph and his relationship yet.

So he just stood there, his fists clenched, his mouth in a straight line until Shane came out and saved him. Hearing Steph's voice upstairs had made Shane suspicious, so he followed them and watched from the window. And even though he couldn't hear a word they were saying, he'd seen the fierce kiss from Steph and the way Alex had pulled Mitchie away from the scene.

"Nate! We have to go work on the song!" He yelled from the door. Nate turned around and stomped all the way back into the house, slamming the door and stomping again up the stairs.

Jason looked up with wide eyes and Nate stepped loudly into the room. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No?" Jason said, returning back to their song.

Nate sat down on a random chair. Then he got up again and started banging his head on the wall. Bang, bang, bang. Loose a few brain cells, then some more, then even more.

"Stop banging your head." Shane instructed, moving Nate's head away from the wall. "It's bad for your health."

"Obviously." Nate said, trying to face the wall again. "That's why I'm doing it!"

"Stop it!" Shane commanded in his monster voice.

"Ahh!" Jason yelled. "I'm stopping, I'm stopping!" He ran from the room in fear.

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. Jason had to stop acting like a little toddler. He looked at Nate, who was once again banging his head against the wall. It made a hollow sound. "Nate. Look at me. We have to fix this."

"Obviously." Nate said inbetween bonks.

"Stop!" Shane said. "We have to fix this before Steph ruins your whole relationship with Alex even further!"

"Obviously."

"You're acting like Jason!" Shane yelled. That had to stop Nate from banging his head. Nate was an in-control guy, he didn't act like ilttle toddlers.

Nate stopped hitting his head on the wall. "Then what do I do?" He wailed.

"Okay, first we'll try calling her." Shane suggested, handing Nate his cellphone. Nate pressed 1, Alex was his first person on speed dial.

Holding the phone up to his hear, Nate flashed an impatient look at Shane. He knew that Shane was just trying to help, but he was just so annoyed with Steph ruining everything.

"No answer." Nate said, pressing the off button on the phone.

"Wait!" Shane yelled. He grabbed the phone from Nate and dialed Mitchie's number. "Mitchie's gotta pick up, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever dude." Nate mumbled, looking at his shoes. He could still smell Steph's perfume. It smelled all sweet and gross, like it was fake.

"Hello?" Shane said. "Oh hey Mitch! Yeah, it's me, not Nate. I _know_ Alex doesn't want to talk to Nate. That's why I'm calling."

Nate rolled his eyes as Shane kept talking.

"Yeah, I know that!" He kept saying. "But we have to get them together again!" He nodded aimlessly. "Right, right. Okay. You call Nate and I'll call Alex and then hopefully... yeah. But I don't care if they're both listening! Okay, hang up and then... yeah. Gotcha." He hung up and looked at Nate.

Nate looked tiredly back at Shane. "What now?"

"Mitchie's gonna talk to you and I'm going to talk to Alex and then hopefully you guys'll get back together again."

"What makes you think that'll work?"

"Just talk to Mitch!" The phone rang as if on cue. "Pick it up!" Shane hissed. He tossed the phone toward Nate.

Nate sighed then pressed the button. "Hello?"

* * *

Nate came back from Alex's house and glared at Shane. It had been painful. Really painful. He'd gone, on Shane's demand of course, to Alex's house, and gotten slapped in the face by her. Then Max and came down and laughed in his face. Justin found his dead hamster in the garbage can and shoved it in his face. Alex's brothers had grown very attached to their sister.

"I can see from the huge red mark on your face that someone slapped you." Shane said, trying not to smile.

"Don't you dare smile!" Nate yelled.

"Not smiling!" Jason threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm not smiling!" He ran away to get himself a banana split.

Nate sat down on the couch and tried his hardest not to burst out in tears. He hardly ever did, but now was a time when it was necessary.

"Don't cry little dude." Shane said, patting Nate's back. It had been two days since Alex last talked to Nate.

Nate coughed and buried his curly head in his hands. "Go away."

"I can't, sorry." Shane said. "We have to get you guys back together."

No answer.

"Come on!" Shane said, dragging him up. "We gotta find a way."

Nate sniffled and followed Shane wordlessly. He blamed himself for not slapping Steph away when he could have. Now Alex wouldn't talk to him and Steph was in the way again.

* * *

Shane lay on the couch, sleeping. He and Nate had been brainstorming all day and finally, at 2 AM, they'd both just fallen asleep.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Jason yelled, smacking their heads with a banana. "Even my banana says wake up!"

Shane and Nate mumbled something incoherent. "Mm-hmm, We'r awa no."

"Huh?!" Jason said. He shook his head. "Oh well, whatever."

Shane's phone rang. His ringtone was set to Mitchie's new song, "That's How You Know."

"Hello?" Shane mumbled. It was Mitchie. "Hey Mitch. No, we haven't thought of anything. Okay, call us if you do. Love ya!"

"Stupid love ya!" Nate said, ripping a piece of paper to shreds.

"Oh be quiet." Shane said.

Nate looked at a piece of paper with "That's How You Know" lyrics on it. His eyes skipped to a certain part of the song.

_How do you know he loves you?  
How do you know he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you..._

"Dedicate a song with words meant just for you..." Nate mumbled. "Dedicate a song with words meant just for... you."

"What are you saying?" Shane asked.

"This song!" Nate said, pointing to the line. "If I dediate a song with words meant just for Alex at our next concert, she'll know that I love her! Mitchie's a girl, she knows what girls like, this is what I need to do!"

"But our concert isn't for like 3 months." Shane reminded him. A silent pause. "But I can probably talk to our manager. He'll understand."

"Good." Nate said. He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing furiously. Everything spilled out about how sorry he was. If Alex won't forgive him, at least she would know that he loved her.

* * *

**Ooh, is Nate's plan gonna work? Find out in the next chappy! :) Tell me if you can guess what song he's gonna sing for her. It's pretty easy... at least for me cuz I'm writing this whole thing. **

**Review! :-)**


	13. Sorry

**Yay! 12 reviews! I'm smiling widely and typing furiously. :)**

**Oh, and I know that 'Sorry' was meant for Miley, but let's all pretend that it wasn't in this story, kay? :)**

**Okie dokie, here's chapter thirteen. I bet your just dying to find out what happens, huh? Huh huh huh? Jk. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nate looked at Shane, waiting for the answer. Shane was calling their manager and asking about the concert. Suddenly, Shane grinned and mouthed 'Yes!' toward Nate. Nate jumped up and started dancing around the couch.

"Stop it!" Shane said, motioning for him to sit down. Their manager asked something and he immediately laughed nervously and said, "Oh, no, not you. I was talking to... yes sir."

Nate smirked at Shane, as if saying _That's what you get for telling me to stop it._ Shane glared at him, which made Nate look away and think about Alex again. Everyone who glared at him made him feel bad because the last look that Alex had given him was a glare. So far, he'd gotten upset like 50 times over the last week.

He'd tried to call Alex to say sorry, but she'd promptly hung up on him. After his third call, her mom started picking up the phone and he couldn't exactly tell if Theresa had given Alex the messages he'd left. Then he started calling Mitchie to ask her if he could talk to Alex through her phone, but Alex wouldn't listen no matter what Mitchie told her. The concert would be the only thing left.

"Okay, we've got the concert. It's in two weeks." Shane said, picking up a tangerine.

"Two weeks?" Nate asked, "Why in two weeks? Why not like, today or something?"

"We need an audience to have a concert." Shane reminded him, peeling the tangerine.

Nate put his hands on Shane's shoulders and shook him hard. "Why couldn't we have it next week? The sooner the better!"

The tangerine slipped from Shane's fingers and fell onto the hard floor. Shane glared at Nate, now he couldn't eat his tangerine. This made Nate look out the window and think of Alex again.

"Ooh, tangerine!" Jason said, spotting the orange fruit. He picked it up and carried it to his room.

"But, that was my... oh forget it." Shane called after him. He whacked Nate's shoulder and pulled him out of his trance. "Let's go. We have a concert to get ready for."

"We have to get ready?"

"Yes! We have to decide which songs to do and in what order." Shane said, pulling Nate up the stairs.

"Why can't the manager just do that?" Nate asked.

"Has this Alex thing fried your brain?" Shane asked back. "Now let's go!"

"Fine, fine." Nate said, pushing Shane's hand off of him. "Let's just hope that we can get Alex to the concert."

* * *

"Alex, you have to come!" Mitchie pleaded. She got on her knees and begged. "If you won't do it for Nate, do it for me!"

Alex crossed her arms and shook her head. "No."

"I _insist_." Mitchie said.

"Well I _refuse_." Alex mocked Mitchie's tone of voice.

Mitchie pouted, trying to get Alex to come to the concert. Nothing was working. Max and Justin had tried, Shane had tried, Theresa and Jerry had tried, Nate had obviously tried, Harper had tried, and even nutty Jason had tried.

"Everyone wants you there." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be there." Alex reminded Mitchie. She stepped into her closet and closed the door. "I'm not coming out of my closet."

"You can't just stay in your closet for a whole day." Mitchie said.

"Yes I can. I have all the things I need in here." Alex replied. "Food, drinks, my shoes, clothes... now if I could get cable in here... that would be awesome..."

"Alex! Come to the concert or else." Mitchie said, her voice rising.

"Mitchie! I won't come to the concert."

Mitchie sighed, and shook her head. Alex was very stubborn, she'd learned that over camp, but she didn't know that her cousin was _this_ stubborn. Refusing to come to concert that was going to be for you was a very weird thing to do. Even though Alex was clueless about the whole concert being for her, but still, she could at least go to listen to music or something.

"Fine then. I'll just go with Harper." Mitchie said.

"You do that." Alex's muffled voice came from the closed closet door.

"Please?" Mitchie asked. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you already!" Alex said.

"Just because you're mad at Nate doesn't mean you can have a fun time with your cousin and friends." Mitchie said.

"No."

"Well then I'll make you come."

* * *

Nate headed backstage to see if Alex was here yet. Mitchie had promised him that she would get Alex here, but so far, they both weren't arriving. Harper was here though, trying to make Nate feel better, but mostly just flirting with Jason. She found him... attractive in a strange way.

"Is she here yet?" Shane asked. "We're about to go on."

"No." Nate said, tapping his foot. He was shaking, not because of the nervousness of the concert, but because of the sign that Alex would probably not come.

"And here is Connect 3!" The announcer yelled. The crowd screamed, chanting their name.

"Come on." Shane said, pulling Nate toward the stage. "She's probably stuck in traffic. She'll come while we're on stage."

Nate hoped so as he stepped onto the stage and smiled at the screaming crowd. The concert was calming him down a little.

"Hey guys!" Shane yelled into the microphone. The crowd screamed even louder. "Alright, we're going to start things with a song we like to call 'Play My Music!'"

Nate turned his head backstage, Harper shook her head no. Alex wasn't here yet. He and Jason started playing their guitars.

" Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah!"

The audience cheered and whooped, and Connect 3 went on with the concert. As they neared the final song, Nate lost a lot of hope that Alex would be there.

"Okay, we're going to let Nate take the stage with the final song!" Shane said. He and Jason stepped off to the side of the stage while Nate moved more toward the middle.

"This song is for a special person, I know I messed up and... I'm sorry." Nate said. He took a deep breath and began playing.

"Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please go, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late  
I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way."

The audience was deathly quiet as the song went on, they all felt so emotional as Nate began sniffling. He ended the song and quickly ran backstage. Shane took over, saying all the 'goodnight' stuff. Jason tried to get everyone happy again.

Nate walked into backstage, hoping to see Alex there. Instead, he just saw Mitchie alone.

"She didn't come?" He asked

Mitchie shook her head. There was nothing she could say. "But... Steph came." She pointed to the perky blond.

"I listened to that song, and I accept your apology." Steph said, hugging Nate.

"That song wasn't for you!" Nate yelled at Steph. He didn't care who was there to watch him break down.

"Of course it was!" Steph said. "You silly little goose person!"

"It wasn't for you!" Nate repeated. "It was for Alex! It was only for Alex! You're the reason that she won't even talk to me anymore! It's all _your_ fault!"

Steph stared at him, then broke into tears and ran into the bathroom.

Nate sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Are you sure she's not in the bathroom or something?" He asked Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

** I know that was a totally crappy ending, but did I get the emotional part right? Poor Nate, his plan didn't work!! :( **

**Review and tell me what you think of this chappy, kay? :)**


	14. Talking

**Happy birthday to meeee! :D It's my birthday!! :D Anyways... onto the story...**

**Okay, so this is the part where... I'm not going to tell you. :) Read and review!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Come on dude. Cheer up! At least you got Steph away for good." Jason said. They were in the limo on their way home, everyone was there-- Mitchie, Harper, Justin, and Max. The only person missing was Alex.

"How can I cheer up when Alex didn't even come to see what I had to say?" Nate asked to no one in particular. Everybody mumbled something in response, he'd asked that question so many times.

"Nate, she'll come through." Harper said. "She always does. When she was dating Riley, and he lied to her-- oh wait, that's a bad memory because now they're never going to be together again."

Nate stared at Harper with a scared look in his eyes, her words 'now they're never going to be together again' in his mind, repeating over and over. "We're never going to be together again?" He whimpered.

Mitchie slapped Harper's arm. "Harper! Now look what you've done!"

"Oops." Harper said, covering her mouth with her hand. "My bad! But look, I'll give you this!" She reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a strawberry napkin. "I stole it from one of the tables loaded with food."

Nate took it from her slowly. "Alex liked strawberries." He said.

Justin, Max and Mitchie groaned. Jason heard them and started groaning over and over again, making Nate feel even worse because now he was boring the heck out of all his friends.

"Stop it." Shane directed. He grinned at Mitchie before continuing. "We have to make Nate feel better and then get Alex to talk to him again. Otherwise, we'll be doomed."

Mitchie nodded, obviously agreeing with Shane. "I'll talk to Alex when we get back."

"And we'll come with you." Justin and Max said.

"I'm going to make another shirt!" Harper informed them. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Harper weirdly. "What?" She asked. "I can't?"

Shane shook his head. "And Jason and I will cheer up Nate."

"I'm listening you know." Nate said.

"We don't care." Shane replied.

"I know you don't! Because Alex doesn't either! No one cares anymore!!" Nate wailed. He burst into tears, which was very un-Nate-ish, and sobbed the whole way home.

Jason, who was sitting next to Nate, patted his back comfortingly. "There, there."

"There there?" Max asked. "What will that do?"

Jason shrugged. "My mommy used to do that to me when I started crying. And believe me," he added, "I cried _a lot_!"

"Who actually admits that he cried a lot when he was a baby?" Justin asked.

"He just doesn't want to admit that _he_ cried a lot when he was a baby." Max laughed, pointing to Justin. Everyone else looked down at their laps and smiled, holding their laughter.

Nate wiped his eyes as they got near to the neighborhood. "I can't believe I'm crying. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Shane assured him.

"Actually, there's a lot of things wrong with me!" Nate corrected him. "And that's why Alex won't talk to me!!" He started sniffling again.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to her when we get there." Mitchie told him. "And we'll make her sorry that she didn't come, okay?"

Nate didn't answer, but instead just kept wiping his eyes after every tear came out of his eye.

The limo dropped off Max, Justin and Mitchie. Harper got off too, to go back to her house. Then Nate, Shane and Jason followed them to walk into the house that they were staying in.

"Come on." Shane said, leading Nate up the stairs. "You can cry when we get upstairs."

"He's already crying." Jason pointed out.

Shane gave Jason a death glare. "Not helping." He said under his breath. Jason nodded and mouthed, "Ohh!"

"Alex is probably laughing at me right now because Mitchie and Justin and Max are probably telling her about me crying like a little baby!" Nate said.

"Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault that Alex didn't come." Shane said.

"Yes it is! I should've pushed Steph away when I had the chance!"

"I'm going to eat a banana." Jason announced.

Nate stopped crying for a second and stared at Jason weirdly. He sighed. "At least Jason didn't change."

* * *

"Alex!" Mitchie yelled, pounding on Alex's door. It was locked, which probably meant Alex was sleeping or something.

Alex quickly switched off the TV and changed into pajamas. She'd been watching the whole concert on TV, but decided to not to tell anyone about it. "Coming!" She unlocked the door and found Mitchie, Justin and Max standing there, their arms crossed. "What happened? Did you guys pass your police officer look or something?" She chuckled nervously as the three marched into her room.

"Alex, it wasn't fair of you not to come to the concert." Mitchie began. "Not only did--"

"Nate was literally bawling in the limo after the concert." Max cut in. "And he was also--"

"--crying onstage while he was singing the song that was meant for you!" Justin interrupted. "And then--"

"And then," Mitchie said, throwing a Look at the boys, "He started talking about how bad he was for letting Steph kiss him and everything--"

"And now he's all upset because _you_ wouldn't come to the concert," Max said.

"Or talk to him." Justin added.

"Did you guys rehearse this?" Alex asked.

Mitchie looked at Alex. "Alex, we're serious!"

"Nate seriously was crying." Max told her.

"And he seriously started beating himself up." Justin added in.

"And now you _have_ to go talk to him." Mitchie directed. Alex stared at them. Realizing they were serious, she started pacing around the room.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Alex kept repeating. "Why am I such an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot, just really dumb!" Max said cheerfully. Justin shot him a look and he stared down at his lap. "What? It's true." He muttered.

"I have to go talk to him." Alex said. "I mean, with the whole crying thing and the song 'Sorry.'"

"Right." Mitchie said. "You can-- wait how did you know that the song was called Sorry?"

Alex's eyes widened innocently. "I didn't."

"Yes you did. You just said it." Max said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Max said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you... did."

"Yes I did?" Alex asked, smirking at Max.

"No you didn't."

"What are we talking about?" Alex asked Max.

"I don't... know."

"Good." Alex said, satisfied. She loved confusing Max.

"Nice job. But you didn't confuse me." Mitchie said.

Alex sighed. "Fine okay, I watch it on TV."

"It was on TV?" Justin asked.

"_Everything's_ on TV." Alex informed them. "And tomorrow, I'm going over to Nate's house to talk."

"Good." Mitchie said, smiling. Her work was done.

* * *

**Short? Sorry, but I need to go eat cake now, lol. :) Review!**


	15. Forgiveness Once Again

**I promise this chappy'll be longer than the other one. :) **

**Anyways... here's chapter 15**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next day, Mitchie had woke up Alex at 7 in the morning, made Alex rehearse her speech to Nate 5 times, made Alex try on 4 different outfits, and eaten a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"I don't get why you're so nervous. _I'm_ not even that whacked out and _I'm_ the one talking to Nate!" Alex told her.

"If you fight again with Nate, I'm _so_ not helping you guys anymore." Mitchie replied, ignoring Alex's previous comment.

"Well you won't have to. Because after this, we won't."

"Well look who's so confident." Max said, jumping down the stairs. "Why are you guys up so early? Is it because of that puke smell? If it is, it's not my fault. Justin was the one who kept his dead hamster!"

"It's not that." Mitchie assured him.

"Then why are you awake?" Max asked.

"Mitchie made me rehearse my 'speech' to Nate so I won't 'mess up' when I go over." Alex said sarcastically. "Like that'll ever happen."

"I knew this girl once." Max said, looking up in thought, "And I gave her a hair tie for her birthday, but she took it the wrong way because she thought that I thought that she needed to tie up her hair or something. Psh, girls these days." He shrugged and ran back upstairs.

"Whatever." Mitchie said. "Now let's practice that speech again."

"No! I don't need to!" Alex replied. "I have it _memorized_ already."

Mitchie looked at Alex. "We need to practice if you want to make up with Nate."

"What if he says something that we didn't plan?" Alex challenged her.

"Uh... we could... oh never mind."

Alex smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect."

* * *

"Are you sure she's coming over?" Nate asked Shane for the fifth time.

"Yes! Mitchie called me and told me. Then she got Alex on the phone, and she told me herself." Shane said, annoyed. "Just stop being so nervous and relax. That way, she won't see you have a mental breakdown or something."

"Fine." Nate sighed loudly to show Shane that he was 'relaxed.' Jason came into the kitchen and mumbled something about 'not getting enough sleep' and opened the fridge.

"Where are my fruity pops?" He demanded, holding up an empty box of the popsicles he loved.

"Why are you having fruity pops in the morning?" Nate asked.

"Because I want to!" Jason cried. "Is that a crime?"

"No, no, of course not." Shane said, shooting a look at Nate. "There's some in the freezer. They're just frozen, that's all."

Jason stomped over to the table and sat down. "So I hear Alex is coming over." He said slyly.

"How'd you know about that?" Nate said, staring at Jason's suspicous face.

"Duh! I know everything!" Jason replied, examining his nail.

"Why are you studying your nail?" Shane wanted to know. "Only girls like Steph do that." He paused for a minute. "Have you been hanging out with her?!"

"Why would I wanna hang out with Stephanie?" Jason said. "She's like obnoxious."

"That," Nate said, nodding in agreement, "Is very true."

"Wow, Jason. You're improving." Shane said.

"Improving? Improving what? My music? 'Cause if you want to use my song about the popsicles, just let me know!" Jason said cheerfully.

"No, we're not using your song about the popsicles. There's like 3 lines in there!" Shane said.

"Exactly! That's the beauty of it. Oh popsicles, oh popsicles, how do you do? If I could I'd stick you inside my shoe! Now I must go, see you soon!" He sang.

"What kind of song is that?" Nate asked.

"The popsicle song! I wrote it last night, when you two were in Nate's room talking about romance and love." Jason grimaced at 'romance and love.'

"Then he sang it to me and asked if we could put that on our new album." Shane added.

"If you guys won't use it, then I'll make my own album!" Jason declared. "I think I'll name it... Popsicle Land!" He jumped up and ran to his room to write more songs about popsicles.

Shane shook his head. "Wow. That dude is seriously nutty."

"Obviously." Nate said. "When's Alex coming? Isn't she supposed to be here now?"

"Relax. Mitchie's probably making her go over her speech again."

"Speech? What speech? Am I supposed to have a speech too?" Nate asked worridly.

"No! And sit down!" Shane said, pointing to the chair like a teacher.

"Yes sir." Nate mumbled.

"Good boy." Praised Shane, patting Nate's head like he was dog.

Nate slapped Shane's arm away. "I'm not a dog."

The doorbell rang. Shane got up and grinned. "Don't mess up this time! Now I'm going to leave you two, alone."

* * *

Alex was at the door, looking excited and extremely nervous at the same time. Nate thought her face was so cute, with the mixed expressions and everything.

"Hey." Alex said, her voice shaking.

"Um, hi." Nate said, looking down. He couldn't exactly look her in the eye, he didn't know what Alex was going to say to him.

"Um, can I come in?" Alex asked.

Nate, realizing he hadn't let Alex into the house, opened it quickly. "Yeah! Yeah, come in."

"Don't mess up!" Shane's voice warned him from upstairs.

Nate looked at Alex, who was laughing. "That was Shane."

"Yeah, I know." Alex replied. She hestitated, then kept talking. "Uh, I'm sorry I didn't come to your concert last night. I was just... you know..."

"Mad?" Offered Nate.

"Well I guess you could say that. But I guess the curiosity killed me so I actually watched it, except on TV."

"It was on TV?" Nate asked

"_Everything's_ on TV." Alex said, remembering the same thing with Justin and Max last night.

"Oh." Nate said. "Well did you see the... part?"

"Yeah. And Mitchie, Justin and Max all said that you were like crying throughout the whole car ride home."

"They said that?" A very shocked Nate asked. "They weren't supposed to say that I was _crying_!"

"Don't worry." Alex laughed, "I thought it was... cute." She smiled at Nate. "And I loved the song."

"Which song?" Nate asked, clearly clueless. Then he remembered they were talking about 'Sorry.' "Oh! That song!" He laughed nervously, hoping Alex wouldn't think he was stupid.

Alex grinned. "So, about us..."

"Heh, about us..." Nate repeated.

"Do you want to..."

"Do I want to...?"

"You're so clueless!" Alex said. "I'm asking about us! Do you want to get back together or not?" She demanded.

Nate grinned. "Yes! Obviously!"

"Cool." Alex said. "Steph's not here, is she?"

"No." Nate said. "I told her to go away and leave me alone after the concert. She thought the song was for her! Can you believe that? Right now she's probably on her plane home."

"Good!" Alex smiled. She trusted him now with that information.

"Can I do something?" Nate asked. Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back, both of them happy that finally, _finally_, this was all over.

"Ew!" A voice behind them said.

Nate pulled away and looked behind him. Jason was standing there, a frown on his face. "Go away Jason."

"You got it!" Jason said, running away.

Nate turned back toward Alex. She smiled and kissed him again, this time with no interruptions.

* * *

**That _was_ longer, right? I think it was about the same length... oh well, I'm sorry, but I hope you liked the Nalex scene! :) Review? **

**Happy birthday Demi Lovato! :D**


	16. Party

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) And... let's pretend that Harper knows that the Russos are wizards, ok? Thanks ;)**

**Oh, I should probably tell you that Hidden Secrets is almost over... :( But don't worry, there's more chapters to come! And... I've been thinking of another sequel for this... but there's also another Nelena story I'm planning. Which one do you want me to write? :) **

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"And that, my friends," Jason concluded, "Is the popsicle song." He bowed solemnly and looked at everyone's faces, waiting for a reaction.

They were all at Alex's house. Mitchie, Mitchie's parents, Jason, Shane, Nate and Harper. The Russo's were hosting a big party before the kids went back to school. Everything had been dramatized during the 2 weeks in New York, and they all wanted to relax before school started.

Right now, Jason had insisted to sing his new single "The Popsicle Song." He'd sung it 'perfectly' and everyone was laughing silently. Huge smiles covered their faces, so Jason assumed that they were very pleased with the song.

"Hah!" He said, pointing at Nate and Shane. "You were so wrong! This song _is_ going to be a hit single!"

Shane shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Yeah." Nate added in. "It's a great song." They looked at each other then turned away before they would burst out laughing. Harper sighed and stared at Jason. She obviously had gotten over Justin.

"So," Nate said, "Why don't the Russo's show us some magic?"

"Yeah!" Harper shouted. "Show us some magic!"

"Quiet down!" Alex said, "The neighbors can hear you!"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Jerry spoke up. "Someone could get hurt."

"Oh let the kids have some fun." Theresa said.

"Yeah!" said Mitchie. "Let them show us what they've been learning!"

"Well... I don't know..." Jerry said hestitantly. Then, looking at the eager faces around him, he sighed and threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Alex Justin and Max, go do some magic. But _I'm_ watching you!"

Alex hopped up and grabbed her wand. Justin and Max followed her lead.

"Show us how to duplicate yourselves!" Harper suggested.

Alex looked at her brothers. They shrugged and nodded.

"Edgebonoutusis!" Alex said, pointing at herself. Another Alex appeared and meowed. Everyone stared at Alex, the real one. "I was thinking of the neighbor's cat when I said it."

"My turn!" Max announced. He pointed at Justin and said the spell.

"You weren't supposed to duplicate me!" Justin said. "You were supposed to duplicate yourself!"

"Oh... my bad." Max said. "Oh well."

Justin pointed his wand at Max and said, "Edgebonoutusis!" Another Max appeared.

"Hey!" Max said. He pointed his wand at Justin and said the spell.

"Oh boy. Here they go." Alex muttered. She sat down beside Nate. Pretty soon, there were Maxes and Justins all over the room.

"Hey!" Jerry shouted. "Hey! Stop that!" He sighed and walked over to the boys. Grabbing their wands, he made them sit down on the couch.

"Bravo!" Shane said, clapping. He motioned for the others to clap and there was no applause in the whole house.

Max got up and started bowing. Justin bowed too, and Alex walked over to them and shoved them down on the couch. "Thank you," She said, "I'm taking all the credit even though the show was pretty much them."

* * *

"What to do now?" Mitchie wondered aloud.

"How about another one of my songs?" Jason suggested loudly. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed a kareoke microphone and started singing. "Popsicle, popsicle, popsicle!"

Alex looked at Nate and they grinned at each other. Grinning was pretty much what they did now. That, and talking 24/7 and kissing too.

Harper got up and got another microphone. She started singing along with Jason. "Oh mighty popsicle!" It was like she wrote the song with him. They actually sounded pretty good together.

"Wow, nice." Alex said, nodding. She was impressed.

"I know, you'd hardly believe that was _Jason_ and _Harper_." Mitchie said beside her. Shane and Nate just stared at the twosome horrifyingly. The grown-ups had went to the Sandwich shop to eat some food.

"I guess they make a pretty cute couple." Alex replied.

"Ugh, this is boring." Max complained. "I know! Why don't we do that duplicating spell again?" Justin nodded in agreement and they both got up and started duplicating each other again.

"Why don't _we_ go somewhere else?" Shane suggested. Mitchie laughed and hooked arms with Shane. They skipped off together.

"I guess that leaves us two. You're stuck with me." Nate said, looking at Alex.

"I don't mind too much." Alex replied back, smiling. They both leaned in and--

"Guys!" Jason said. "Where did everyone go?"

Alex embarrassingly turned away from Nate's face. "Um. They went away."

"Why?" Harper asked. "Didn't they like our popsicle song?"

"_My_ popsicle song." Jason corrected her.

Harper smiled at Jason. "Of course!"

"Right. So what did you guys think?" Jason said, directing his attention to his 'audience.'

"Uh... it was great!" Nate said, faking a smile.

"Actually... we didn't really hear it, but--" Alex told them.

"Well let's sing it again then!" Jason cut her off. He cued the music and Harper and him started singing the song, once again. And after that, again. And again.

* * *

"Bye!" Mitchie yelled after Shane. He turned and grinned, waving back. Mitchie smiled to herself and went back inside. Seeing Nate and Alex together on the couch watching TV, she quietly tiptoed upstairs into Alex's room. It was like Alex's house was permanently her house. She'd slept over like everyday.

"Alex?" Nate asked. He didn't really have a question in mind, but he loved saying her name.

"Yeah?" Alex replied, her eyes glued to the screen. Her favorite show was on.

"I have to go soon..."

"Really?" Alex said, turning her head. "So soon?"

"Yep." Nate said. He stood up. "Well, see you Alex."

"Okay, let me walk you out the door." Alex said, standing up beside him. "We don't want you to feel lonely, now do we?"

Nate smiled and together they walked to the door. Alex held the door open for him. "Bye boyfriend."

"Bye girlfriend." She started to close the door. "Wait!" Nate said. "Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Nope." Alex said, grinning. She shut the door in his face. After 10 seconds, she opened it again. "I knew you were still here." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss.

"_Now_ I can go." Nate said. He walked toward his house. Alex grinned and closed the door, for real this time. Life with drama was pretty sweet.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 16. Nothing really happened, sorry if it was boring. :) This story'll be finished before school starts, which is Sept. 2 for me. Then I'll be writing another story. Review? **


	17. Steph Visits

**Wowzies, this story has been hit more than 6,000 times!! :D Anyways... I hope you like ch 17.**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets **

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Wow. How many phone calls did she make?" Alex asked. She was on the phone with Nate and they were talking about the many phone calls he had gotten from Steph.

"I didn't count but like 10." Nate answered. Shane was by his side giving him evil glares because Nate and Alex had been on the phone for 2 hours. Shane wanted to call Mitchie but his phone was out of battery and he lost his charger.

"Hurry up and get off the phone!" Shane said.

"No, get your own phone!" Nate replied. "Huh? No, Alex I wasn't talking to you."

"That _is_ my phone!" Shane muttered.

"So what are you doing today?" Alex asked, ignoring Shane's voice in the background. Apparently, he was mad because he couldn't call Mitchie for some reason.

"I'm going to hang out with my favorite girl." Nate said.

"Who's your favorite girl?" Alex teased. "Is it... Steph?"

Nate made a choking sound. "No! It's obviously you!"

"Ohh." Alex said, laughing at his shocked voice. "Okay I have to go eat lunch. I'll call you later."

"Bye!" said Nate before she hung up.

"Bye." Alex answered, then she hung up the phone.

"Finally!" Shane said, reaching for the phone. "Now it's my turn to call Mitchie."

"Uh... go ahead but I don't think you'll be able to talk for long. They're having lunch." Nate said, laughing at the way Shane's face was twisting.

"You are in so much trouble!" Shane shouted, running after Nate.

"Guys!" Jason's voice came from upstairs. "I'm _trying_ to take a nap!"

"Dude, you're older than us." Nate said, shaking his head with pity. "You're not supposed to take naps at your age."

"Well I do, so stop your foolish nonsense and shut up!" Jason replied, sticking his nose in the air. Then he turned on his heel and walked back into his room, 'humph' ing loudly so that Shane and Nate could hear.

"He needs some medical help." Shane suggested, looking in the fridge for something to eat. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Why don't we just go down to the sub station and ask for a sandwich? You're no good at cooking anyway." Nate told him.

"Fine, we'll go to the sub station, and for your information, I _am_ good at cooking!" Shane replied, stomping out the front door. Nate grinned and followed him out the door.

* * *

"You don't get the phone, I do." Mitchie said, holding the phone out of Alex's reach.

"Why?" Alex whined. "I need to call Nate!"

"You and Nate have talked like for 5 hours before lunch." Mitchie answered, starting to dial. "Besides, we had an agreement- I get the phone for half of the day."

"Whatever." Alex snapped, then sat down on the couch and pouted.

"Oh don't give me that look. It only works on your dad. I'm not your dad, I'm your cousin."

Alex glared at Mitchie and walked loudly up the stairs. She turned on the computer and started IMing Nate. It wasn't the same though, she couldn't hear his sweet voice.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I can't get a hold of them. They're either not home or ignoring my calls."

"Ignoring your calls." Alex said. "Or maybe they're away because Nate's not returning any IMs."

"Come on," Mitchie said, pulling Alex down the stairs. "Your mom said that we have to work at the sub station for a little bit today. I don't want to get on her bad side."

"She doesn't have a bad side." Alex told her, "All she does when she's upset is vent to the customers about how her life stinks."

"Well too bad. You're coming with me."

"Aww, I wanted to go shopping for converse!" Alex complained, slapping Mitchie's back.

"Too-- ow! Bad! Ow! That hurt young man!" Mitchie said.

"I'm not a young man!" Alex said, slapping Mitchie some more.

"Ow! Well you're sure acting like one!"

"If I stop am I a young man?" Alex asked, hitting Mitchie on the head.

Two people in front of them burst out laughing. It was Shane and Nate, eating sandwiches at the sub station. "Having a catfight?" Shane asked.

Alex stopped in the middle of slapping Mitchie's face and grinned. "Yup." Then she slapped down on Mitchie's cheek, which made Mitchie yell out "Youch!"

Nate and Shane burst out in a fit of laughter again, after hearing Mitchie's cry and seeing the satisfied look on Alex's face. They didn't know what had happened before they saw the slapping, but they were sure that it was something hilarious.

Nate started choking on his sandwich in between laughter, so Shane clapped him on the back. Out of his mouth came a piece of chewed up sandwich. It hit Jerry's face right when he was coming out the door.

The four of them cracked up at the look on Jerry's face.

"Do you think this is funny?!" He asked them, removing the bread off his forehead with a napkin.

"Actually, yes we do." Alex said. "No offense, dad."

"Offense taken!" Jerry replied, heading back into the kitchen to wipe the spit off his face.

"That was _hilarious_!" Max said, coming out of the lair.

"How'd you know it was hilarious?" Alex asked. "You were in the lair the whole time."

"I was looking through the window."

"There's a window?" Alex asked.

Max nodded mysteriously. "Yes, yes there is." Then he turned away from the group and skipped back into the lair.

"So what are you girls up to today?" Shane asked.

"We're going shoe shopping!" Alex replied.

"Like for high heels?" Shane asked, looking disgusted.

"No, for converse!" Alex said. "Why would I wear high heels?"

"Yeah, you should've known that." Nate said. "Even I knew that."

"You're her boyfriend!" Shane reminded him.

"Yay!" Nate said, making a happy face. "I'm Alex's boyfriend!"

* * *

The phone rang, making both Nate and Alex jump. They were watching a movie, not at the movie theater, but at Nate's house.

"You might want to get that." Alex told him.

"But it might be Steph." Nate said, making a face.

"Go!" Alex directed. She enjoyed making her boyfriend do whatever she wanted him to do.

"Fine. Meaniebutt." Nate mumbled, heading for the phone.

Alex laughed and put the movie on pause. Then, she quietly turned her head so she could hear what was going on.

"Hello?" Nate had asked. "Steph?" He turned toward Alex and mouthed, "Blech!" Alex grinned and gave him the thumbs up. He made a face at her and gave her at thumbs down.

"You want to talk to... both of us?" Nate asked. "How do you know Alex is here? You're outside the house?"

Alex cracked up at the suspicious look on Nate's face. His eyes were narrowed, he looked like a puma ready to pounce on its prey. Nate walked over to the door and yelled out, "Gah!" at the site of Steph.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I understand that you two don't like me." Steph said dramatically. "So sorry for bothering you." She turned away and went back inside her limo.

"How does she get a limo? She's not even famous." Alex asked.

"She's such a drama queen." Nate said at the same time.

"Well at least we know for sure that she won't be bothering us anymore." Alex said.

Nate nodded. "Yup, now come here and give me a kiss."

* * *

**Lol why do I always end with a kiss? Weird. Oh well, next chapter'll be up soon... Review? **


	18. Elmo's World

**Sorry to break it to you guys, but this is like the 2nd last chapter. The next one'll be pretty long, just like the last chapter in A Summer to Remember. So... enjoy this chappy!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Go!" Theresa said, pointing upstairs.

"Fine." Alex and Max groaned. They stomped up the stairs and into their rooms. It was Saturday, 3 days before school started. Theresa had just ordered her stubborn kids to go upstairs and get ready for school. Justin, of course, had already gotten ready-- a month before.

Nate came in through the door, 'no need to knock', he had been told. "Hey Theresa." He said to Alex's mom. He was allowed to call Alex's parents by their first names... he had been forced to.

"Hi Nate!" She said brightly. "I just ordered the kids to go upstairs and get ready for school. You can head on up."

"Okay. Thanks." Nate replied. He walked upstairs and knocked on Alex's door. The last time he had barged in, she was asleep and had somehow thrown a banana at his head. He figured she was half asleep and thought he was Justin or something.

Alex opened the door and grinned when she saw her boyfriend. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Nate said, walking in. He sat down on a random chair and looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. "What happened? Have a fashion emergency?" He smirked at Alex.

"Oh shut up. As if you rock stars don't have fasion emergencies yourself." Alex said, smirking back.

Nate pretended to be offended. "Gasp." He said, then laughed. "No, only Shane has those kinds of things. Me and Jason... actually only me is very... not fashion emergency-ish."

"Really?" Alex said, still doing her famous smirk.

"Yes, really." Nate said, getting up and walking over to her. "Stop smirking."

"Why?" Alex said, deeping her smirk. "Does it... _bother _you?"

"Yes!" Nate replied. When Alex wouldn't stop smirking, he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her, trying to make her stop smirking.

"Stop!" A voice said behind them. "This is too gross!"

Alex stopped kissing for a second and said, "Go away Mitchie." Then she turned back to Nate's face and started kissing again.

"But this _is_ gross!" Another voice said.

Nate sighed and let go of Alex. "You guys are not cool." He said to Mitchie and Shane. They were both standing there smirking at Alex and Nate.

"See?" Alex pointed out. "I'm not the only one who smirks."

"Oh you should see Nate at home!" Shane started to say. "He smirks like crazy!"

"No I don't!" Nate exclaimed, throwing a fake punch at Shane.

"Oh see how he denies it?" Shane said.

"Shut up." Nate muttered.

"Don't worry." Alex said, smiling sweetly. "I think Nate looks cute when he smirks."

"Yeah, don't be so harsh to your band-mate!" Mitchie said, scolding her boyfriend. "I'm going to have a talk with you young lady!"

Nate laughed. Even though girls were coming to his defense, he loved the look on Shane's face.

* * *

"La la la la, la la la la, Elmo's world!" Max sang while hopping up and down. "La la la la, la la la la, ELMO'S WORLD! HE LOVES HIS GOLDFISH! HIS CRAYONS TOO! THAAAAT'S ELMO'S WORLD!!"

Alex and Nate stared at Max, speechless. Max had just 'performed' Elmo's world for all of them.

"So what'd you think?" Max asked.

"Uh... very nice, very nice." Theresa said, clapping her hands. She nudged Jerry and he started clapping too.

"What about you guys?" Max asked Alex and Nate.

"Scary." Nate replied.

"Very scary." Alex added.

Max shrugged. "Oh well, whatever." Then he went off and kept singing Elmo's World.

"What has my son grown into?" Jerry said, shaking his head.

"Oh be quiet. It was probably a dare or something. You know kids these days." Theresa assured them.

"Mom?" Alex asked. "I don't think Max was _dared_ to do that. He's _Max_!"

"Well maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but I am _not_ letting Max grow into an Elmo toy!" Jerry said, heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with that boy!"

* * *

"You're going Tribeca Prep, right?" **(A/N: I found that was the name of their school on wikipedia :D) **Alex asked.

"Yup." Nate, Shane and Mitchie replied.

"Aren't you guys worried that you'll be mobbed by screaming fangirls all day?" Justin asked, looking up from his wizard book.

"Nah, not really." Shane replied.

"Yup, we'll still have our girls." Nate said, grinning at Alex.

* * *

**I know, I know. It wasn't long and it was a bad chappy. It was kinda a... filler. The last chapter is coming... yeah. I'm writing it right now actually. So review? That would make me happy. :D**


	19. Together

**So here it is... the big last chapter. This chappy'll be mostly flashbacks, so yup. :D Also, I've decided to not write the sequel for this... at least for now. Sorry if you guys wanted one. Maybe it'll come... in the future... eventually. PM or review and tell me what you think :D**

**Well here it is: chapter 19!**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Remember when you left and never called me?" Alex asked Nate. They were sitting on the couch together, at Nate's house. Mitchie and Shane had left to go to a movie and Harper had somehow gotten Jason to go on a date with her.

"Yeah, but that was only because I didn't know what your phone number was!" Nate complained, throwing a playful punch at Alex.

"Yeah, well now that you're older and wiser, I hope, that'll never happen again, right?"

"Right. And speaking of me being older and wiser--"

"No, you're not going to get that new guitar you wanted." Alex said. "Even though it _is_ your birthday soon."

"But I'm older and wiser!" Nate said in a whiny voice. That guitar was the only thing he had his eyes on right now. Well, that and Alex.

"Whatever. You're still not getting it." Alex said, poking Nate's shoulder. Little did he know that she actually _did _get it for him. She just wanted him to be surprised. Everyone actually knew about it, except for Nate of course.

"What if I give you a kiss?" Nate offered.

"You give me kisses all the time!" Alex said, holding in her laughter. He obviously didn't know what was coming. "Let's move on from this topic."

"Fine." Nate said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Hey, you're not mad at me right?" Alex asked.

"No, of course not! In fact, why don't I tell you a little story?" Nate asked, smiling.

"About what?"

"About how I figured out my feelings for you."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"I can't figure it out!" Nate wailed._

_"Figure what out?" Jason asked._

_"URGH!" Nate said, slapping himself again._

_"What's wrong?" Jason asked again._

_Alex, Alex, Alex. That's all he could think about. And even though they'd just met again for two days, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _

_"UGH!" Nate groaned again._

_"What's wrong?" Jason asked._

_There I go again. Thinking about Alex. She's all I ever think about!! _

_"Maybe I do..." Nate said out loud._

_"Maybe you do what?" Jason asked._

_"I think Shane's right."_

_"Shane's right about what?"_

_"Sounds like you like this Alex girl." Maybe Shane's right. Maybe I do...like Alex. _

_"Yep, Shane's right." Nate declared. "Thanks Jason!"_

_Jason looked confused. "Uh, sure. I know that I'm soo smart!"_

_Nate grinned at him. He clapped Jason's back. "Yeah! See you." He took off._

_So I've finally figured it out. _

_I._

_Like._

_Alex._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Hah, Jason helped you figure it out." Alex laughed.

"Actually, he did." Nate said. "Can you believe it?"

"Hey, remember when you and Shane picked me and Mitchie up?" Alex said suddenly. "That was awesome!

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_Shane sneaked up, making a 'shh' motion toward Alex. Alex nodded and smirked. Mitchie looked confused at Alex's expression._

_"What?" she asked._

_Alex immediately dropped the smirk and started whistling really badly. "Oh, nothing."_

_Nate snuck up behind Alex, making the same motion toward Mitchie and Shane. They nodded and grinned. Now it was Alex's turn to look confused._

_"Is my whistling that bad?"_

_"No, no, not at all, it's just...uh...I wanted to grin, that's all." Mitchie said._

_The boys looked at each other and nodded. Then they both lifted up the two girls, surprising them._

_"Wow, you're surprisingly light." Nate said, looking at Alex. She rolled her eyes._

_"What do you expect? I'm not two hundred pounds!"_

-_End Flashback-_

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder if you've gained weight and now you're two hundred pounds." Nate said thoughtfully. Alex slapped his face. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

Alex grinned. "I know, I just like slapping people's faces."

"I can tell." Nate said, rubbing his bright red cheek.

"Hey, at least I give you great kisses." Alex reminded him.

* * *

_-Flashback 1-_

_Nate nodded, leaning over to give her another kiss. They didn't really care about the table looking at them intently now. His lips touched hers for a second, then was interrupted by an 'aww' sound from their table._

_Alex whipped around, glaring at them. The girls immediately quieted and smirked at each other. And the boys just kept eating their food._

_Mitchie leaned over and whispered to Alex, "Looks like you two are in loove!" She stretched out the word 'love' like it was the most important part of the sentence._

_This only made Alex blush deep tomato red._

_-End-_

_-Flashback 2-_

_Alex turned toward her house. Nate grabbed her arm. "Wait, what about me?" He asked._

_Alex smirked. "Nah, you don't get a kiss."_

_Nate tried to make one of those puppy-dog faces, but it ended up making his face look all weird. Alex still thought he looked insanely cute._

_"Fine." She said. He pulled her in and they kissed._

_"Now you may go." Nate said. "I love you Alex."_

_Alex smiled. "Aww, how cheesy." And after a moment, she added, "But I love you too."_

_-End-_

_-Flashback 3-_

_"Can I do something?" Nate asked. Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back, both of them happy that finally, finally, this was all over._

_"Ew!" A voice behind them said._

_Nate pulled away and looked behind him. Jason was standing there, a frown on his face. "Go away Jason."_

_"You got it!" Jason said, running away._

_Nate turned back toward Alex. She smiled and kissed him again, this time with no interruptions._

_-End-_

* * *

"Very true." Nate said. He looked out the window, it was starting to rain. "Hey, it's raining."

"Way to state the obvious, genius." Alex said.

"Come on, you'd better go before your parents think that you've been kidnapped or something." Nate replied, grabbing their jackets.

Alex slipped on her jacket, then stepped out the door. She instantly got drenched in rain. "I got wet." She told Nate.

"Don't worry, you still look cute." Nate assured her.

"Yay!"

"Hey... remember our first kiss?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, it was in the rain..."

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_They went in circles for a while, just thinking. It had only been three days, but everything had gotten way more interesting ever since they saw each other again._

_Nate felt something drop on his head. He reached up and a raindrop fell onto his hand. "Uh, Alex? I think it's--"_

_Alex felt something drop on her face. "Raining!" She stood up and was about to step out but then realized stepping out into the water was sort of a bad idea._

_They rowed quickly back to land and climbed out, the rain getting even harder._

_Alex turned around and found herself face-to-face with Nate, like that first day of camp. They stared into each other's eyes, while getting soaked at the same time. Alex couldn't stop looking at Nate, ever since that first day, she'd found herself hopelessly in love with him._

_Not thinking, she quickly placed her lips on his. It was a kiss that you couldn't even describe. It was a kiss full of passion, and both of them were just happy to be with each other._

_Alex grinned, pulling away. Then she realized what she had done and said, "Uh, I'm sorry--"_

_Nate smiled down at her. "Don't be." And then he leaned in for another kiss._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"So...?" Nate asked, pulling Alex closer to him. She smiled and they kissed, with the rain in their faces. 10 seconds later, they pulled away.

"How was that?" Nate asked.

"A very good kisser you are." Alex replied, punching Nate in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Why do you like punching and slapping your boyfriend?" Nate asked.

"Because its what I do." Alex said, grinning.

"Alex?" Nate asked, as they walked across the grass.

"What? Do you want another punch?"

"No, I was thinking. We were best friends before and we'll always be, whether we're boyfriend and girlfriend or not, right?"

"Of course we will!" Alex said.

"Good."

* * *

That night, Alex got into bed and just lay there, thinking about all that happened over the past few weeks. About camp, Nate, Miley, Riley, Steph, and where they were today.

Alex and Nate had been through a lot, drama, forgiveness, tears, but they made it through.

Together.

* * *

**Wow, it's finally done! Was that a bad ending? Hmm... well I hope you liked this story and A summer to Remember! **

**I wanna thank all you reviewers for sticking with me through the whole two stories! Thanks so much! :) PM me if you wanna talk :D**


End file.
